Assassin
by Strange G1rl
Summary: Kairi was born with mysterious power. Now she's afraid that someone will hear about it and will make her as the strong weapon. Her father sent her in the Sakamaki Household to live with 6 hot brothers. But Kairi isn't only one "bride" there. The old friend appears and tries to help her. Plz R&R and find out what will happen. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!"

'Be careful *cough* girl... don't let them know... and *cough* stay away... from Yui'

That's what mother told me before she left. After that I've not seen her anymore.

'Don't let them know'

My parents always repeated to me and I was doing what I was told. After she disappeared from out life everything changed between me and my family, father and big sister. Dad couldn't bear being with me and Yui was crying all time. And the most important - no one paid any attention to me. I was exist at the age of 5 but not for them.

As I heard that day mom was transfered in the hospital and then she left for eternity. I was asking, asking but wasn't getting answer. Why?

I only remember their glares. People stared at me with those deadly gazes.

'That's her'

'I heard she killed her own mother'

'Mom, that girl...'

'Don't go near her'

'What a pity'

'Who are you pitying?'

'Her family. I wonder how her father can bear her presence after what she did'

'I heard she was about to be transfered'

'Yeah, in the church'

'They said she was been manipulated by the demon'

'She IS the demon herself'

'I can't even let my children play in the street. I'm afraid she will do something terrible to then'

and etc.

All those times those comments and nothing anymore. Ignorance and hatred. That what I felt from their eyes. I wanted to decline everything but I couldn't.

'Shut up. They don't care'said someone in my mind and I believed.

That day was terrible in my life. Dad said that I would transfer in the church... And whispers there too.

'Oh my God! Isn't that the Assassin?'

'What did they say? How many human did she kill?'

'I don't know. They said the Killer murdered everyone in her family'

'Why did they send here here?'

'Do they really think that she'll be released from the demon she possesses?'

'Look what is she wearing. There's nothing girly in here even through she's the girl'

'No one in our church wears jeans and this shirt which...

'...is bloody. I heard it's her mother's blood'

'That's so disgusting'

And nothing more. Just gazes and whispers. No one called me by my name. The name I got there was the Assassin. I wasn't going in the church's school and different from all the girls I took material arts. I was using all my power to hit everything I was seeing.

Dad was saying that he would visit me but he never did. After I joined the church neither he nor Yui visited me. I've being lonely but I learned hiding my true feelings. Even if I was dying inside, no one knew about it. I'd no single friend and the teachers wouldn't mind something about me. But there was one good thing with that. They were always frightened by me. So they were leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"I don't ever remember myself without it... The power I was born with strong(1)/strong. That was what I'd to hide from everyone. The power that could kill. When my parents heard about it they locked me in the room and forbid everything, even meeting Yui. No one knew how scary it would be. There was only mom who never left me alone and she was sacri...

"Miss, we are here" my thoughts were interrupted by the driver who stopped the car in front of the gates. I looked around.

"Are you sure this is the correct address?'

"Yes, Miss" I sighed and grabbed my luggage, then thanked the driver and left the car. I inhaled. The new life was starting from today and I didn't know if it was better or worse. I'd no choice. Dad who was sent in Europe for some work informed the church that I couldn't leave with him so I'd to arrive at the Sakamaki mansion and live there.

After 6 years I finally left the church and now I was standing in front of the huge gates. I couldn't see what was inside it coz it was already dark and my signing, even through I'd different because of my power, wasn't letting me see in darkness. I took the phone out and checked the time. It was pretty late and everything around me was left or. should I say, haunted.

"Does someone really live here? But the driver said it was the correct address" I sighed again and used my ability to open the gates. Then I entered in the garden and after minute I saw the main door. Suddenly the drop fell on my hair and I looked up. Rain. I didn't hate it. I was thinking rain was as lonely as I was so I couldn't hate it. But now I dragged my luggage and knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Again. Nothing happened.

'Shit! Am I really going to be here all night?'

I was about to hit the door again when suddenly it opened by. I didn't see no one and it was strange. Someone had to open it right? It was impossible that it opened by itself but I'd no time to think about it. I went inside and the door slammed behind me. I looked around and noticed the little light somewhere. I strained sight and descried lines of the things in the hall. The corridor was really huge and I could see sofas everywhere. I left the bag and walked towards the light.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

No presence.

'I guess they weren't informed that I would arrive today'

"I shrugged. At least I wasn't afraid of being alone and I'd the shelter from the rain. Suddenly I bumped into something. It was another sofa and the boy about my age was laying on it. I held my breath, trying his own or his heartbeat but my hearing was caught by silence. I could see that he'd red hair but what kind of eyes I'd no idea since they were closed. He was wearing white shirt that had brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black leather jacket. He was also wearing a tie around his neck which wasn't tied correctly.

'He doesn't know how to tie it or does he like to wear like this?'

As if it was my problem after all. The thing that caught my attention was his trousers. Black jeans with a black belt attached to both sides of his pants. One of his pants was pulled up almost halfway. The same way I was wearing my jeans.

'The heck!' I through and decided to wake him up. I went near him and touched his hand. I was cold as ice. I winced and immediately knelled, put my head on his chest. He'd no pulse. Damn! Why did God decide to take him at the same time I arrived in his house?

"Hey! Are you alive?" I yelled in his happened. I cursed under breath and pulled my phone out once more.

'I've to call an ambulance'

I started picking up the number when suddenly the hand pulled the phone away. I looked up. The green eyes were staring at me, he cursed and glared at me.

"Damn, so noisy. It's not your house so be quiet" my jaw dropped. He was ALIVE even through his heart was stopped! I returned him glare and grabbed my phone from the opposite side.

"Give it back" I boy frowned.

"Why should I?"

"You better" I gave him an emotionless face. He smirked and after second I was under him. My eyes widened but I controlled myself. He bent down and licked my throat. I shivered.

"You are sweet but that's not enough"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm about to take you"

I'd no idea where he was going to take me coz someone interrupted 'us'. The tall guy with glasses and dark purple hair appeared at the sofa and spoke coldly.

"Ayato how many times do I have to tell you. Take such activities to your room" Ayato cursed under his breath.

"What the hell do you want Reiji?" he released me and I immediately climbed down, stood away from him as quickly as I could.

Wait! What the hell did he say? I am sweet? The hell! Is he a cannibal or what? Who else says to another human about being sweet?

"Who's that girl?" Reiji turned to me. I ignored him. I wasn't going to talk with them"Hey! I asked something" he snarled "Ayato explain" Ayato shot him deadly glare

"How am I supposed to know? Ask her"

Before I said something very impolite, I felt someone licked my cheek. I jumped away and turned back. The little boy with purple eyes and pale purple hair smiled evilly at me and hugged the... teddy bear? Come on! Who's playing with toys at his age? At least he was an year younger or so than me. I frowned.

"You are right. She's sweet but not too much" he remarked coldly.

My jaw dropped. Was this house full of the freaks?

'Aaaahh!' I yelled in my mind from anger but didn't show them anything. Suddenly another voice spoke.

"I smelled a human being. Hm! So it's you, Doll-chan" I looked up at the upstairs. I noticed that bow everything was lightened and I could see another weirdo with the idiotic hat. He looked like Ayato. He'd more brown hair than reddish but his eyes were green too.

'I guess twins' I through and trembled when someone's tongue touched my neck. I was shocked. The guy with hat wasn't standing on the upstairs anymore. I pulled back and stand away from all of them.

"She's not sweet" the lad licked his lips. What was wrong with them? Before I managed say something bad, Ayato spoke.

"Stop licking her, Raito! She belongs to Yours Truly" he smirked and stood up. I instinctively took the step behind. The four couples eyes were looking at me as if I was a new toy for them. I'd huge urge to beat them up.

"Lame" I heard and Ayato's smirk disappeared.

"Screw you!" he yelled "I know it's you, Subaru! Show yourself"

"Over here" we all looked up towards the second floor "I'm sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly all the time"

"Shut up"

Near the railing was standing the pale pink-haired and red-eyed guy who shot me the glare.

"I sensed the human. So it's you, the one who interrupted my sleep"

'Why are they mentioning human being? Like they aren't'

"And who the hell you are?" I frowned "I didn't ever know if you were existing on this planet. It's not my problem if some voices woke you up. Even through I didn't even talk. So next time watch your mouth, boy"

Raito smirked

"Doll-chan can talking" said Kanato "do you want to have a look, Teddy?"

"Was this kid really talking to the plush bear? Yeah, they were all freaks.

"Don't you think you've big mouth, human?" asked Subaru "who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am who I am and it's none of your damn business"

Ayato laughed loudly.

"What manners" murmured Reiji.

I glared at him.

"Is this the Sakamaki Mansion?" I asked.

"My question first" Subaru cut it out.

"Do you know about us, Doll-chan?" Raito walked towards me. I pulled back again. I swallowed my urge to beat them up again, remembering how strong Ayato was when he said something about taking me. I declined my through

"My name's Kairi and not Doll. I was supposed to live in the Sakamaki Houshold" Reiji frowned

"We weren't informed about you after all"

"Well, I guess it's a misunderstanding. I better go" I walked towards my luggage when another male voice murmured

"Are you that girl who'd to come from the church?" I looked over my shoulder. On the other sofa there was laying the blond boy with the same uniform. He was wearing the sweater after his white shirt and then the jacket. He'd headphones in his ears and the MP3 was tied around his neck

'Another weirdo'/

"Again you, Shuu?" sighed Reiji "so who's that girl after all?"

"She's kinda idiot" remarked Raito "I prefer Bitch-chan"

Bitch-chan? Was there someone like me who'd to stay in this mansion? And hey! I'm not the idiot!

"That guy... he contacted me and said that there will arrive a new bride from the church" Ayato chuckled

"So Chichinashi will have companion"

screw him! That molester!

"Shut up, Ayato. I guess there's no misunderstanding so let your luggage go" ordered Reiji. I mentally did what I was told. I wanted to use my power to view the whole mansion in one minute but I couldn't let them know about me. Someone kicked my head.

"The hell!"

"Doll-chan zoned out" said Kanato to his Teddy again.

"I'll introduce ourselves. This is the first son" Reiji pointed to the sleepy body "Shuu" that freak was already sleeping

"I'm the second son, Reiji. The third son - Ayato" that Tomato-head smirked at me

"Next is Kanato" his panda eyes dazed.

"Raito" he put the hand on the hat and bowed.

"And the youngest is Subaru" I looked at the spot he was standing before but now he was nowhere. I forced fake smile and bowed.

"As I already said it's Kairi and not Doll-chan" I swallowed again and walked towards Ayato who was already sitting on the sofa "and give me back my phone, I need to call somewhere" Ayato frowned a little and raised the hand up.

"Like I'm going to do it"

"The same scene" murmured Kanato "I know what will happen next" I looked at him

'You've no idea what I'm going to do'

I snarled softly and hunched then jumped and after second I was holding my phone, sitting on the top of the sofa. Everyone gasped.

"You knew that I would do that?" I glared at Kanato

"You Girly Cat" glowed Ayato. My winning was shorter than I through. Someone pulled the phone away and crashed it with one hand. Subaru dropped the broken cellphone and kicked the wall behind me, leaving a hole in it.

"You won't need the phone until you live here"

How strong could they be?

"Th-there's something strange about all you" I whispered. I never was a fan of horror movies but I wasn't afraid at all, a bit confused. I jumped from the sofa and ran passing the table but someone pushed me towards it and I fell on the pieces of glass, cutting myself. I winced when smelled familiar scent. Scent of blood. I felt eyes on my back. I turned around and saw glowing eyes staring at my knee. Ayato bared his teeth and I saw something that froze blood inside my veins. Fangs and hungry look.

'Vampires! Kairi think! After all you are the Killer, so THINK!'

the only plan I'd was running away. Before I could react Shuu was behind me

'But he was asleep!... Shit!'

'RUN! USE EVERYTHING AGAINST THEM AND RUN!'said someone in my mind. I jumped up and kicked Shuu's chest.

"You think this will help you Girly Cat?" Ayato licked his lips "I'm kinda hungry you know?"

"Don't mess up with me" I warned them "I don't care how strong or fast you are" and I jumped over, rolled in the air and fell on my one hand, again jumped. That happened in seconds but I could sense Subaru's smell behind me. He grabbed my hand and I kicked his chin then head, feet and ran towards the door. I was about to open it when I heard feminine soft voice.

"Reiji-san, what's going on?"

I looked back. Everyone froze. The cute girl with blond hair was standing in front of Raito but that wasn't what I saw first. A woman with long purple hair was wearing the long black dress. I couldn't see her face, her bangs were covering it. Then she looked up and as my eyes met hers I felt unbearable ache inside my heart. Breath became impossible. My hands were searching for the chest. I groaned, fell on my knees and started coughing blood up.

"Kairi!"

I heard someone called my name and then familiar darkness welcomed me.


	2. Chapter 2

'Umm...'

the girl with that stupid church uniform was shaking. I was laying o the branch. I opened one eye and looked down at her. She was looking up at me with expression like I was going to kill her for waking me up. Stupid rumors!

'What do you want?' I asked and jumped from the tree. She exclaimed and pulled back.

"I-I was asked to g-give you something'

'Give me what?'

'It's a letter'

'From who?'

'I don't know'

'Tch! Fine, give me' I replied but the girl didn't move. My stoic face really scared her 'I won't kill you just because you've to gimme something. But if you are still scared, put it on the grass and go'

The girl nodded and did as she was told. I sighed and took the paper. It has different mark. I was getting short letters from my big sister I don't ever remember but it wasn't from her. The symbol of the plural arms wasn't hard to see but to read. The two silver swords crossed each other in the circle. On the bottom there was laying some animal which was wearing red hat and it was bedaubed with... blood?

'The heck' I rolled it. There was nothing that should say something about sender. I sighed and opened the envelope. The red paper took my attention.

**'Dear recipient,**

**We're told to send you this letter and warn you. From now on be careful, no one knows what'll happen when you'll leave the church. You are safe here but outside there's danger that the same accident will happen..'**

'Same accident?'

**'...we guess you remember what happened to your mother, don't you? Your power is pretty interesting and we want you to keep it as a secret. No matter what, even if someone tries to kill you...'**

'How many do they know about me?'

**'...We are watching you so we'll warn you when something strange might happen. We know you want to research about us but we beg you to not. No matter how hard you try there will no result and you'll waste your precious time...'**

'With that letter I'm already wasting my PRECIOUS time' I through sarcastically

**'...You better master your power soon. You are the only one who can use it property (actually, you are the only one who has it). Take care of yourself and don't forget about our warning**

**Your well-wishers"**

I re-read it again. The only conclusion I made was that no one had the power like me. Even through I wasn't using it in the church they knew about it somehow. There was the main questions: who the hell were 'they' and why were they warning me? Looked like I'd to leave the church soon. I already knew that but I'd to live with my elder sister and father and they weren't my enemies. So what they knew? If there wasn't mentioned my power I would through that letter wasn't for me.

My thoughts were interrupted by screaming. I winced and instinctively wan towards the voice. I rushed in the building and saw that girl who gave me letter swimming in her own blood. I covered my nose, the scent was very blustery. The teachers and the students were around her and no one dared to help her. What if she was still alive? One girl turned towards me and yelled.

'That was you! Again you! Why did you kill her?'

I frowned.

'I didn't kill anyone'

'You did! There's only one demon and it's you! You killed her because she woke you up to give you something. You killed her'

I trembled.

'Are you realizing how idiotic reason is waking up? How could I kill her when I just came here?'

'I saw you' said other voice 'you were standing here, looking at her and when you saw me, you ran away'

I wanted to say something very impolite but I cut myself off.

'Why won't you check? What if she still has pulse?... Get out!' I ordered and went near the girl. I put my hand on her chest. I could sense her pulse, it was very slow but her heart was still beating.

'She's alive! Call the ambulance... why are you staring at me? Call the ambulance! Now!'

The teacher pulled the phone out and called up. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take her from blood and the same time not to hurt her. In short wanted to use my ability but then I remembered what I was told.

'...No matter what, don't use it...'

I stopped when the ambulance came and they took the girl. She opened eyes when they laid her on the hand-barrow, she looked at me and whispered, coughing blood up.

'They won't... be able... to protect you... don't accept it... if you do... you are... dead' and with that she closed eyes. Everyone's eyes were on me, like before, when mom died. I moved to ran when the principal of the school called out.

'Kairi! Follow me!' I stopped, bending the head down like I was guilty in something, but I knew no one cared. We entered in his office. He sat and pointed me to do same. I sat down too. The principal opened the desk's drawer and took out something. He opened it.

'Kairi, it's your father's letter. I wanted to give it to you but that incident stopped me. Let's forget what happened for awhile. You know after one week you'd to return in your family. So he says that he's sent in Europe for some work and you can't go with him. He's very precious friend in Japan and he wants you to live with them for awhile, Here, read it' he gave me the letter but I didn't take it.

'I don't want. I wasn't my fault' I jumped up and reclined the hands 'I didn't kill no one, is it clear? I didn't! Neither mom nor that girl. I was first time when I saw her, why should I killed her? For what reason?' I cursed under breath 'if you gave me the permission I would like to leave this place tomo...'

'They won't protect you... you are dead'

I winced.

'Kairi, are you alright?' the principal stood up.

'You killed me.. not only me but that little girl too.. You are a very bad girl, Kairi... I wish I didn't have the daughter like you... Yous sister is better... You know the truth... You killed me... You did kill me.. Everything is your fault... it's not like your father couldn't take you... he didn't take you... you are the one who kill me, his beloved wife... do you think he'll forgive you? Never!... You are dead... as soon as you... will arrive in this house... you are dead...'

My faced turned pale. I inhaled deeply and fell on my knees. The principal ran near me and asked something. I couldn't hear what. My hearing was very weak.

'No no!' I yelled 'stop it! Shut up...

"Stop it!" I screamed in reality and raised up. I inhaled and caught my chest with hand. I opened eyes and stared into the green one. Raito was standing at the bed I was laying on and was looking at me with widen eyes. He looked around himself and I saw stuffs floating in the air, Pillows, books, pans, papers, shoes, dress, even chairs. I gasped in shock and pulled back but I hit the headboard. I swallowed. It was my power which did that? and he saw it! Raito looked at me again and smiled evilly, completely forgetting what was going one.

"Good evening, Doll-chan"

'Fuck the shit! I forgot he was a vampire'

"What the hell is that?" I pointed to the air and started acting. His smile changed into confusion

"What?" he was sitting on the bed in second. I held breath and repeated.

"Why are you doing that? You think that'll scary me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting, I know vampires have some kind of inhuman powers and I guess it's your right? Stop using it" next moment he was on top of me. He bent down and licked my neck

"You don't have sweet blood like Bitch-chan but you're pretty interesting" I shivered, noticed how the stuffs returned to their places.

"Stop it!" he smirked

"Are you afraid of me?"

"As if I am" I don't know if he was bitting me but someone again interrupted us.

"Raito, you are the same as Ayato. How many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room?"

"Damn it, Reiji!"

"Stop fooling around" he ordered and turned to me"you better take the bath and get dressed, we're leaving" Raito smirked again and then disappeared.

"I'll see you later, Girly Cat"

"We're going?" I totally ignored him and asked Reiji "night school?"

"You are pretty smart but you still need to learn having good manners"

"He left as well and I stood up, feeling dizzy. Thanks God, I wasn't bitten yet or I would really freak out.

'School huh?... Great! Now will start whispers about me again'

I notice that I was no longer wearing my cloths. There was no way in hell the undressed me, right? I guess there was a girl and I hoped she changed my clothes. All of a sudden I got angry. Why? Why was I at this horrible place? Why did dad send me here? Did he really hate me that much? I felt single tear rolled down on my cheek. I wiped it quickly.

'No, I'm not going to stay here. That won't happen! I'll fight against them until I 'll die. I've to save myself or no one's going to save me from hell. I've to run away! That's the decision, my decision"

"As I remembered I was always deciding things from 10 years old so I could think something about it. After all I was the Assassin. I took bath and got dressed. Damn it! Girly clothes! I hated them, they are so uncomfortable but I'd no choice. If I wanted to be survive, I'd to do what I was told, like always.

"I opened the door and shuddered. The young and cute girl with pink eyes and curly blond hair was standing at the threshold. She smiled at me.

"I'm Yui. As I heard you are from the church right? If you wouldn't mind I'll accompany you at school" I shrugged.

"As you want"

"By the way, what's your name again?"

"You can call me Assassin" I replied coldly. I felt how she trembled "is something wrong?" she quickly turned to me.

"N-no... I've just hear that name somewhere... is this your real name?" I sweat dropped. Was she an idiot? Who would name their children Assassin?

"No but I used to be called so"

"Ah! I see" we found the main door and it opened by itself. We went in the garden. I saw all the brothers at the limo.

'Cool!' I through sarcastically 'I wonder how many people did they kill for that house or the limousine. Hn! Blood-sucking monsters!'

'Like you are different from them'said the voice inside me. I dried emstrong'You killed your own mother'

"Shut up!" I snarled "get out from my mind!" I grimaced. Yui noticed my expression and blinked.

"What happened?" I looked up.

"Nothing at all I looked away. The Sakamaki brothers only glared at me and pointed to us to the car. I smirked and sat in it. Yui followed me.

'The heck! Why should I sit next to Raito and Subaru? that two almost killed me! Duh!' I wanted to yell but I stopped myself.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where the car was going because the curtains were covering the windows besides it was pretty dark outside. Suddenly I felt the hand slipped on my shoulder. I twitched eyebrows. That freaking bastard! I swore I would kill Raito first. I trembled when felt cold breath on my neck. I instinctively raised the arm and kicked the body beside me. I bared teeth and cursed under breath

"Hands off of my body!" he said

"I swear you'll be punished" I heard someone slammed the book, closing it. I looked up at Reiji and raised brow

"You shouldn't hit someone you don't know" he remarked

"You shouldn't touch someone you don't know" Reiji frowned

"You'll be punished later" Yui held breath (actually we were only one who breathed here). I shrugged

"Like you surprised me" Raito smirked and stroked my hair

"You aren't afraid of us Girly Cat?"

"Give me the reason and I'll be" I snarled back. He chuckled

"Stop it" Reiji again stopped me and gave me something "It's 100% natural strawberry juice. You've to drink it daily"

"Why?" asked Yui, she was holding it too

"This is the best cure of weak blood"

"Oh! Thanks" I shocked

'Seriously girl! You didn't understand what he meant? You are thanking him because he wants to drink your blood?'

"Doll-chan is kinda quiet" remarked Raito "would you mind me to help you?" I glared at him

"Shut the hell up!" Raito burst into laughing

"Are you worrying about something Kitty?" I ignored him

* * *

Finally we arrived at the school. As soon as the brothers left the car, students stared at them. I was in the limo but I could hear their whispers

"It's the Sakamaki brothers"

"Wow, they are so hot"

"How I wish to talk with them?"

"Don't you think I'm more beautiful than that bitch?"

"I'll make sure one of them will be my boyfriend soon"

I chuckled. How stupids could they be? I couldn't stand but to hate them already. Those girls were whores and not Yui. Hm! They really were worth to be bitten by vampires.

Suddenly I'd been dragged by Yui who smiled at me

"Let's go, we'll late" my eyes widened but I'd no choice. I walked pass Sakamakis and stood between Shuu and Subaru, bending my head. Even though I was 'hiding' well, I was noticed by everyone. I heard some students even teachers gasped

"Isn't that..? It can't be"

"There's no way in the hell! It's the Assassin!" yelled one boy

"The Killer!"

"Why is that Murderer here?"

"No doubt there'll be killed someone soon"

"Oi! Assassin?" I instinctively looked up. The boy with black hair and brown eyes smirked, he was standing on the roof of the biulding but I could hear him well "Do you reallt believe the Sakamakis will protect you? As soon as they hear what have you dobe to your own family, they'll betray you" I twitched eyebrows

"Oi! Asshole! Don't mess up with me! I swear I'll make you regret it one day!" I felt Yui's and Sakamakis eyes were on me. I grimaced

"Kairi?!" my hearing was caught by the male voice. The smirking boy with raven hair and scarlet eyes moved towards me. My eyes went widen nce more and I found myself in his embrace

"Oi! Oi!" he stroked my hair "I could never through you would be this weak Assassin"

"Shut up Kishu!" I released myself and was about to kick him when my hand had been caught by the cold one. I looked up. The blue eyes were staring at me deadly. Shuu let go off my hand but I heard him saying

"You'll be punished later"

Did I do something bad? I just greated my best friend. Actually Kish was the leader of the gang I was in. Even though I was living with the clerics, I was ging in the public school because the girls in the church didn't want to have the killer in their class. So the Father decided to let me join the public school. I met Kish there. He was the most troublemaker boy in the whole school who had his own gang and was involved in the fights. For some reason I joined his gang

Kish's voice woke me up

"Oi brat! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, did you say something?" he sweat dropped

"I almost finished and you wanna me start it again?" he sighed. At that time the bell rang "the school began, meet me after three lessons at the same place we used, alright?"

I smiled. For Pete's sake I wasn't alone. He was the only one who knew about my secret so I thought I could trust once more

"Oi Cat!" I heard Reiji's angry voice. Kishu frowned

"Better be careful. You know my gang will always beside you" I didn't like his voice. It was full with hatred. What was going one? Kishu smiled at me and ran. I was looking at him until he didn't disappear in the corner. Then someone touched my neck with... fangs. The instinct oke up inside me. I jumpede away and yelled

"What the hell do you want, Reiji?" Reiji frowned

"You better listen to me when I'm talking. This's the last warning. I wanted to tell you that you are in the same class as Yui, Ayato and Kanato. Better don't skip lessons. I'll check you later. If you do, you'll be funished" he walked pass me and in a blink disappeared. I cursed under my breath. This assole was thinking he could boss me around? Like I was letting him!

I couldn't wait for three lessons, I'd to see Kishu as soon as it was possible. I knew Reiji heard everything and it was dangerous for him to have contact with me. I'd warn him. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find where Kishu was. I asked almost all classes if they'd the classmate named Kishu Kiroy. But no one knew who he was. Then I started describing him but still no use. It was very strange. He said the gang would be next to me. What was the meaning if I couldn't find him..? Maybe he was looking for him after he heard I was transferred at Sakamakis. Kishu was very clever, actually a genius that's why he'd very followers. He knew what he was doing, so did he know now? I hoped he did.

First day was terrible, really. Somehow I managed to find my classroom. Of course I could ask someone where Sakamaki Ayato and Kanato were but most of the students knew about me as the Assassin so they mostly were afraid of me. The teachers even students didn't ask name but started calling me the Assassin. I couldn't believe how fast the rumors could be diffused. I felt very tired and I didn't realize how I fell asleep in the limousine.

When I woke up I was already in my bed. Someone carried me but who? That wasn't important. I'd to find Kiroy. Of course I knew his number by heart but I needed the cellphone which wasn't exist in this world. Besides I'd huge problems. Shuu and Reiji promised me that I would be punished by them. In short they were going to drink from me but I didn't have sweet blood. That's what all of them said so why would they need to drink from me? If I was letting them.

I stood up and looked through the window. It was very dark, I think 3 a.m. already. I sighed and was about to turn away when I saw figure standing on the balcony. It wasn't a boy. The woman with black dress and beautiful long purple hair wasn't looking at me. I felt ache inside my chest. I didn't know she felt that or not, but as I searched my heart, she turned to my window and smiled. It wasn't the ordinary smile but evil one. I winced when my heart started beating quicker. It hurt really terribly. I fell on my knees. The window opened by itself and the last thing I saw was her face ath my own, then everything went blank

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**I published the new chapter. But I need your reviews like air**

**I still want to know what kind of couple should I make so please leave the comment and I'll make sure I'll read them**

**By the way tell me if I'm going too fast and I'll change something in the follow chapters**

**Ja ne**

**#Assassin**


	4. Chapter 4

**I returned! Hehe! I'm on the perfect mood. Writing makes me feel sooo exited and happy I can't even discribe it ^_^**

**Okay, the only thing I have to tell you that in this fanfic the Sakamaki brothers are a bit OOCs so don't judge me alrite?**

**Don't forget to leave the review XD I need them really much XD**

* * *

At first everything was blanketed but then it started cleaning up. The place I was in was familiar somehow, like I'd have seen it somewhere. I feel warm hand touched my shoulder and the girl walked pass me. Looked like she didn't even noticed my presence. I saw Yui who was wearing her nightgown. She was looking somewhere else. I allowed her gaze and saw the little version of Triplets. Ayato, Raito and Kanato were laughing and running like ordianry children. All of a sudden Kanato started crying because the bats flew away. Ayato and Raito stopped

"Don't cry, Kanato-kun, we can catch them again" Raito cheered him up and smiled

"I'll catch them because of you" giggled Ayato and was aboutto run when almost bumped into the tall and beautiful woman. I felt how my heart floundered and hurt really much. That happened only to me, Yui was still standing, her body was healthy. Kanato and Raito left Ayato and the woman alone. The woman began yelling at him

"Ayato, why are you here? I told you that yu should study. Return to your room" Ayato twitched eyes

"No! The only thing I'm doing is study! I want to play like Raito and Kanato. I already learned ecerything what I'd for today" the woman frowned

"Ayato! You are the successor. You know what the successor ro do, right?" Ayato bent the head down

"I must be number one. I must become better than anyone"

_**Ah! Now I could se why this brat was so possessive and ried to be first in everything. I took my words back. It was not his fault**_

The laady smirked

"And if you fail?"

"I'm not my mother's child and I'll be sunk to the bottom of the lake" he whispered

"Exactly, good boy. You are worthless until you are number one. Worthless boys must spend eterbity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake. All alone, where no one ca help them. Now go to your room" and Ayato ran, helding tears in his eyes

_**Jeez! I really liked that he was laughing and not smirking and that bitch just made him **_**_cry_**

I felt angerraised inside me. Then the lady sat down on the chair and Kanato ran to her

"Mother" he said

**_Mother? That bitch was their mother? Now I could understand why were they so psycho or something._****Duuh!**

"Kanato, my song bird. Sing for me. Sing that song for me" Kanato nodded and began but I couldn't hear because that time everything went blank but then I could see that woman flirting with someone. The man was wearing a black long cloak and had long raven hair. He took her hand and kissed it

"You are very beautiful... Everyone has to be your beauty's servant, Cordelia" the woman giggled and whispered

"Richter, I would like you to be always by my side to whisper those your sweat things"

I noticed that Ayato was standing far away and spying at them with hateful eyes. And then the time stopped. Only Cordelia could move and she looked towards...Yui. She winced from pain and disappeared from my sight

"Yui!" I ran to her but couldn't manage to stop her. I fell on the knees. Someone giggled and started laughing. I looked up at green eyes and ended up meeting darkness again

* * *

"Hey girl! Open your eyes!" my body was paralyzed. Not only body but my mind too. I couldn't perceive the voice I was hearing. I wanted. Trust me I wanted to open my eyes, to see the owner but I couldn't. Everything I was seeing was black and nothing anymore. Then I noticed that I was no longer breathing. My lungs weren't working at all. The oxygen was turning into CO₂ and I was nearly...dead. The heart was stopped. I'd no pulse and I couldn't do something. Was I hurt badly? Did something happen to me? I'd no power to ask or answer those question. I was losing conscious again. I managed throw the words

"He..lp...me" I used oxygen that was left in my lungs. Someone carried me. I didn't know who it was, only thing I knew was that this person had very inhumanely cold skin. Then he laid me down on something like stone and I passed out

* * *

I was alive, still alive and that was a miracle to me. Really. I still couldn't breath and my heart wasn't working too. Something was going to me, something that I didn't like very much. I was laying like I was died...

After I came in this house, everything became really mysterious. I started having headaches and heartaches too, that I didn't have

"Bitch-chan" I heard someone called but my brain couldn't realize who it was

"Shut up! She's still unconscious and she can't hear you" the angry voice cut him off

"Why is she here?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"...shu.." I wheezed

"Oh! Kitty? Damn, her heart is stopped as well. She's half dead. Shuu! She's calling you"

No! Not him! I was calling not Sakamaki Shuu but Kiroy Kishu. I only managed shake the head

'Save...me'

I needed air. I was died! Like they heard my little wish, the strong hand carried me again and I felt cold breath against my neck. Then someone bared teeth and I gasped from pain. The fangs were going harder and stronger in my skin until they didn't touch the main vein. Someone pulled me closer and started sucking unstoppable. i could feel pain and pleasure at the same time. I couldn't fight against him. I couldn't push him away. I couldn't use my ability. All I could was to just let him do what he was doing. I don't know how long he was sucking my blood all I knew was that as soon as I was losing blood I was feeling better. Strange, right? But I could breath now, I could feel how my heart started beating again. My lungs were filling with oxygen gradually. I was sure he felt my heart's beat but he couldn't stop. They said my blood wasn't sweet so I couldn't understand why he wasn't stopping. He pulled me closer, closer that I could feel his cold chest moving against mine as he was swallowing my blood. And now I was hurt. Reallt hurt! Everything started aching especially the wound

Suddenly someone pulled him away and I fell on the floor. The the hand punched the wall

"Shuu! You should know that was fer first! You don't have to kill her!" I managed open one eye. I saw Shuu standing at the wall and Raito and Kanato - in front of him. Ayato was holding his neck with his one hand and the other was on the wall. Shuu was looking at me. Yes, at me and not at Ayato. Raito came to me and carried me bridal style

"Hello, Doll-chan. Good to see you consciously again" he smiled sweetly (if it's possible for the sadistic blood-sucking monster)

"Mmmm..." Ayato looked towards me and left Shuu

"Raito, lay her down and call the others. The school will end up soon" Raito pouted but did what he was told. He laid me down again and disappeared. Then I noticed Yui on the floor too. She was really wearing her nightgown. Ayato went to her, carried her and turned to Shuu. He wasn't standing at the wall, actually he wasn't in the...room anymore. Ayato cursed and disappeared as well, left me alone

'As always' I thought and closed eyes but no, I wasn't alone. As soon as he left, Kanato and Reiji appeared next to me (I don't know where were we.. I guess it was somewhere underground). Reiji came to me and checked my pulse

"Damn!" he cursed too and turned to Kanato "go to Subaru, I need him" Kanato frowned and nodded

"Re..iji...what happened?" I asked and tried to raise but he stopped me

"That's the question I've to ask" I sighed and winced. For awhile he was checking my bruises and cuts, the he took something from his pocket and opened the little glass, made me swallow something. I shuddered, my throat hurt but the heart stopped aching

"Where are we?" I raised up

"Lay down" he yelled. My eyes went widen but did what I was told

"Why?" he glared at me and at the moment Kanato returned with Subaru. The last one gave me glare as well and turned to Reiji

"What the hell do you want?" Reiji ignored his anger

"She can walk but I want you to take her to your room, away others" Subaru raised brows

"Why?" Reiji glared at him too

"Do what I told you" Subaru _tsk_ed and took me over shoulder. I goggled eyes

"Oi! Not like this!" he ignored me. After the seconds we left that place. used my ability to look ahead. We were going upstairs. There was his room?! On the top of the house?!

He finally laid... no, threw me to the bed. I rolled in the air and stood on my foot. Subaru smirked

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him

"For you I was dragged from the place I liked really much so say thanks and get out from my sight" my brows shook. I crossed arms over my chest and pouted

"Hm! The Guardian" Subaru raised brows again

"What did you call me?" I smirked as well

"Gu-ar-di-an" I spelled it

"And?"

"And what? Want me to explain what does it means? Guardian is the type of hum...ahem...people who protects someone from anything. You remind me the guardian because you carry your knife with you always" I grinned

"Don't mess up with me, human"

"I don't like messing up with Guardians"

For awhile we we silent. Subaru walked to the writing-desk, reclined his arms and laid the head on them, closed eyes. I as well kept silence. For some not very good reason I looked outside and saw the same woman. As soon as I looked at her, the flashbacks covered everything. Little Triplets talking with the pretty woman, Reiji and Shuu, and Subaru, standing in front of the tower, holding the same knife, looking at the window... the woman inside it...

And I woke up, holding my chest with hands. I gasped for air. Subaru opened eyes and he was beside me after minute. I inhaled deeply, couldn't took eyes from the woman. Subaru swung the hand in front of me. I gasped again and...

"Kairi!" he held me "hey! Wake up!" my eyes went widen

"Su-ba-ru?"

"Yeah, that's me. Look at me..." I blinked and pointed towards the window

"L-look outside... i-is th-there a wo-woman?" Subaru looked away for a moment

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him

"The woman... there was the woman.."

"What woman?" I frowned

"Very beautiful... with long purple hair and... green eyes... and black dress..." I stopped "she...she was in my dream too... Cordelia" I whispered

Subaru winced. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hardly, holding me tightly

"Where did you see her?" he asked back

"Who's she?"

"No one asks you!" he cut it ad stood up "stay here" he locked the door behind himself. I sighed instinctively. What was going on? Cordelia... who was she? Why was Subaru so angry when I mention her?

My neck started aching. Oh! I forgot! Someone did drink my blood. I guessed s was Shuu... but...why? Because of my blood was sweet or was it just because for thirsty? That wasn't my problem. Only thing I cared was that I started being weak after I came here. That made me sick. And not only me. I was seeing how Yui was ill too...besides I begun seeing ghosts. Great! People already thought I was possessing the demon and now I was out of my mind too. Just great!

The cold and heartless scream tear the silence into pieces. Yui! I couldn't just stay here and listen to this yelling. I was about to open the door with my power (it was locked and I'd no key) when I heard a knock on the window. I turned back and the familiar person smiled at my stoic face

* * *

**So there's another chapter**

**My keyboard has some kind of problems so I won't be able to update soon but I'll try my best**

**Please R&amp;R**

**#Assassin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, well, my keyboard is alright now and I'm able to publish again**

**I hope everyone will like the next chapter**

**Please enjoy reading**

* * *

"Kishu.." I whispered "omg! Kish!" I rushed to the window ad opened it. Kishu climbed in the room and twinkled. I couldn't help but to pull him in the embrace "Kish, I'm so glad the lad hugged me back and stroked my hair. I grinned instinctively

"Where the hell were you?" he asked angrily and pulled away "why didn't you come?" I frowned

"Kish...say, are you really studying in this academy?" I ignored his question

"What are you asking?" he blinked

"I was looking for you and you weren't in the school. Did you change your name?"

"You were what?" he raised the voice "damnit Assassin! Are you even thinking what are you doing?"

"Don'y yell! They will hea... Hey! Hoe did you come here? Why are you still alive?" he wore stoic face

"I should be dead?" he asked ironically

"If you are here, you are suppose to be dead now" he sweat dropped

"You wanna me?"

"No, but have you an idea where are you?"

"In Sakamaki Mansion I guess?"

"And do you know how hard is to get out from here?" I asked sarcastically

"I know it pretty well" I sighed

"Kish.. please, don't come here anymore"

"Why?" he winced

"You'll be in the huge trouble, trust me"

"Kairi, what's going on? Why are you here?" he grabbed me with shoulders

"I can't tell you"

"At least I should know how did you get here"

"Kish, please"

"Kairi!" he yelled "answer me!" my eyes went widen. I bent the head down

"Ano.."

"Hm?"

"Well, I was sent here from the church" he raised eyebrows

"Church?" I nodded

"Dad went in Europe for the work.. he couldn't take me and he wrote that I'd to leave here until he won't come back"

"Are you kidding?" I shook the head

"No" he frzoe

"Kai-i-ri.." he spelled my name when found his voice "do.. do you have... any idea... wh-where are you?" his voice was shaking

"Wh-what? I don't get it"

"Nothing.." he whispered "Kairi, look..you know my num..." I interrupted him

"I don't have the cellphone" his jaw dropped

"Why?" I moved gaze away

"Someone broke it" I murmured. He sweat dropped

"Who?"

"Never mind" he sighed

"After all I'm in the same school. We'll see each other"

"No!" I exclaimed and grabbed his hand "Kish! Don't!"

"Why not?" I sighed as well

"Forget it"

"Assassin, I don't like you. Something's going on and you aren't telling me"

"Nothing's going on. Just forget it. I feel dizzy now and I can't realize if I'm sleepy or still conscious"

"Hm" he pouted sweetly. I smiled and gently stroked his hair. It was so soft that I wanted to play with it. Kish realized that and smirked

"You miss me, Assassin?"

"Like I did!" I took the hand away

"Really?" he looked at me strangely. I forced to frown

"Of course I didn't miss you. How could I miss someone so cold-blooded?" he chuckled and pulled me in the embrace

"Take care, little girl. I'll watch" he kissed my hair and after a second I was alone in the room

"Shit!" I sighed deeply

'Kish, Kish! Think about it, please. Realize it, realize everything and help me'

I was begging to God. At that moment I remembered Yui and her scream. Din Ayato do something? Damn it! I couldn't stay here and wait when they would kill her. I turned to the door and kicked it, breaking into pieces. I smiled evilly at my ability. God! I was pretty happy to have it. Then I left the room and went towards Yui's own. I rushed to the door and knocked. No one opened it, after all there wasn't any presence. I swallowed and touched the gandle, trying open. It wasn't locked. But there was no one. I sighed and ran towards the corridor. It was empty as well. I cursed

"Shit!" and was about to go away when I felt familiar presence behind me. Shuu walked passing me and laid on the same sofa where was laying Ayato I first entered this house. I trembled instinctively, remembering his bite. Even though he had his headphones in his ears, he smirked

"Why won't you just run away?" he asked coolly

"What?" I shocked "but your brother said if I try running away, I would die" he still wore the smirk

"So? That's can't be a problem, right?" he opened one eye and examined me. I pulled back

"What are you up to?" he shut eye

"Your friend won't be able to help you" he remarked. My eyes went widen

"My friend? I don't have friends here" I declined his thought. His smirk grew

"As-sas-sin" he spelled my nickname (**A/n: **Idk if it's correct. Don't forget I'm georgian) "I wonder what have you done to your own mother" he licked lips. I frowned

"It's none of your business" I shouted and turned back to go away when I was caught by the cold hand. Shuu's MP3 was hung down and it was swinging, his blue eyes were freezing me. I looked away and took deep breath. He serious face really scared me

"It's too my business. You are living in my house" I shivered from anger

"I'm not a killer!" I yelled again "it wasn't my fault! I didn't do something wrong!" I jerked back but couldn't release my arm. Shuu's eyes widened for a second but soon they were cold again. I coughed, felt ache in the heart. Now his eyes went widen noticeably. He instinctively licked his lips and then his mouth was at my neck. For the first time my heart skipped the beat then started beating quickly and loudly. Shuu smirked at my skin

"You are such a dirty girl As-sas-sin" he spelled it again "you want me to bite you that much? You liked it" and his fangs touched my skin.

There's no more painful feeling for human than being bitten by the vampire, trust me. You feel unstoppable pain and your eyes gets watery automatically. When his fangs go so hard and deeper you can't deny it... Really! You can't... You feel no more pain but pleasure and you think you are masochistic, but you aren't. Blood leaves your body and everything goes blank little by little but you are conscious still. You still can feel everything. You hate yourself for letting him that. You hate but you can't do something against the vampire. You can't but I can.

As soon as his fangs went though my skin I, automatically, activated my ability. The tables, sofas, chairs, books, pillows and etc. were floating in the air. I managed to take aim and everything began moving towards Shuu's direction. I hit him but... as you attacked the stone! Nothing happened. I guesses he didn't even notice that something kicked him... But I was wrong. When stuffs fell on the floor he sighed at my throat

"You've kinda interesting power, Girly Cat" he licked the wound, pulling the fangs out "I like it..." he muttered and moved his mouth to my chest. He inhaled my scent and smiled a little, then caught my skin with teeth and sucked it, left kiss mark... I felt dizzy. He drank from me for too long. The wound ached really much. My head started hurting too. Shuu pulled away, gazing the kiss mark. He smirked and for my surprise kissed my forehead

"You do have sweet blood. I prefer this than Komori's" I blinked

"K-komori you said?" he looked down at me

"That little human"

With that everything went blank again. I slipped from his arms and was about to hit the floor when he caught me on time

'Komori...Komori...Komori Yui'

That wasn't leaving my mind. My brain was in shock. Yui... my older sister was here...? She wasn't with Dad anymore?

"No!" I burst into tears "No! I don't want to! No!" Shuu shocked, didn't wait this kind of reaction

"Shut up!" he ordered, tried to stop me hysteria but I refused it

"No! Get out! It can't be!"

"Kairi, shut up" he raised his voice

"You are saying the nonsense! Get out from my head!" I won't belie..." my voice stopped when I felt something cold touched my lips...

The boys, humans or vampires, maybe think that kiss is the best way to shut the girl up. Actually when someone you like shuts you up with this way, isn't bad. Girls like it... probably... Now I knew what Bella felt when Cullen was kissing her... But I'm not an ordinary girl! I'm the Assassin and when someone, especially a vampire, kisses me and takes my FIRST kiss, how can I like it?!

The shock I got from the kiss disappeared as soon as he pulled away and bit me again. My blood boiled from anger and disgust. Tears started falling down for no reason, but it HAD the reason! Then I realized that I was crying, Yui's smiling face floated in my mind and I dried tears immediately. I couldn't just broke down. I'd to be strong, very strong to protect my older sister from those beasts.

With that thought I pushed him away. He wiped blood from his mouth. I didn't wait for something and ran towards the main door. Fortunately it wasn't locked and I opened it but unfortunately I bumped into the cold chest. I looked up at green eyes

"Are we going somewhere, Girly Cat?" asked Ayato teasingly and smirked. I pulled back

"I was about to walk around the garden but looks like someone's blocking my way" I teased back, trying to pool him. Hie eyes glowed as he inhaled blood scent. His smirk grew

"My, my, you wanna me accompany you that much?" he bent the head at my wound and inhaled again "look, Kitty, you have been bitten by only Shuu.." I winced "it's unfair. I wonder if your blood is as sweet as Chichinashi's" I frowned

"Stay back, Possessive Brat!" I ordered, he only licked his lips

"A nickname? How cute" he chuckled. I sweat dropped

"E-eh? Hey! Back off!" that guy was getting on my nerves. I pushed him too and ran into the garden. I suddenly remembered. If he wasn't with Yui, the where was she?

"Yui!" I called out "Yui! Where are you?"

She must be in this house, right? It was impossible that I was the only one who heard her scream, right? She had to be here. She'd to be with Ayato or Kanato or Reiji or Subaru or Raito! She had!

The sunset was starting when I stopped running. I looked around

"Damn it!" I was standing... umm... somewhere... like in the middle of the forest... Man! Those people owned too big place. I sighed. I not only didn't find Yui but lost myself somewhere too. That's was ironical. For some not very good reason I started feeling dizzy. I didn't like this. Sleeping in clod and n the forest was he terrible idea... At the moment I saw someone... the woman... I couldn't see her face clearly. She'd long blond hair and was wearing long dress... I was sure, it wasn't first time for me to see her... She smiled gently at me and held the hand out

"Trust me" she whispered

* * *

**There's another chapter. I hope you like it**

**please R&amp;R**

**#Assassin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How have you been?**

**I'm very tired, the school ends and I've exams XD in maths and inglish XD**

**Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay ^_^**

**Well, I'm still going to upload XD**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

"Kairi-san, can you hear me?" I was dragged from darkness by the voice. I exhaled slowly and shivered, opening eyes. Mine met his purple and...

o_O - that was my expression. Kanato took the stoic face and raised up, hugging his bear. I sighed and bared my neck, threw the hair behind

"If I ruined your peace and you want to punish me, then hurry up and drink it, I'm not in the mood after all" Kanato's eyes widened when he heard what I said. He took steps behind and snarled

"Why do you think I'll drink that bitter blood of yours?"

"Well. all of you are sadistic so I can't think about anything but to be punished for no reason. Do you need any explaining, Freak?"

"My name's not Freak" he frowned "It's Kanato. You better call me that if you want to survive in this house" while he was talking I covered the throat with the hair again and looked around. I was sitting on the balcony of the third floor. I could see the roof from there. Kanato took my hair and dragged it towards him

"Ouch! What the hell, Freak?" he bared teeth and was about to really bite when he froze, stared something behind me, in the forest. I followed his gaze and saw no one. I sweat dropped

'God! Looks like their hearing and sight is pretty much better than mine'

I slid from his arms. He just raised up but didn't take the gaze from something. I started worrying. I took steps towards him

"Kanato? Are you alright?" I asked and knelt in front of him. He winced and looked down at me "If you are hungry I can give you my blood. If you don't like it just think you are drinking from someone else and the taste will be better, trust me" Kanato was looking at me for awhile, then he raised the hand and placed it on my cheek, stroking it

"Why are you so nice towards me? You hate vampires, don't you? You hate me too" I shook the head

"No, I don't hate them. It's just like us, humans. We need food to live, you need blood survive. Even though I hate when you kill people for blood I've no permission to blame you. The humans kill each other for food or money or women or God knows for what" his features softened. He pulled me in the hug. I wrapped arms around his back and tried to not move

"Somehow you are reminding me Yui-san" I shivered

"Y-yui? Why?"

"I don't know. You are very stubborn, cold and full of heatred. You look like us. You fight to leave this house and ignore our rules for brides. Yui-san is the opposite. She does everything we tell. She's soft and naive. She's warm heart unlike you. But both of you have some kind of willpower. You aren't stopping fight against us. Both of you have hope that you'll survive. And now you are talking calmly, I can't stop thinking how the same both of you are" I was listening to his monologue and my face was turning pale. I panicked. He pulled back and said

"I wonder if you two have some kind of blood relationship"

"I wonder that too" I murmured. Kanato held breath for a moment, not taking his eyes from me. Then suddenly ordered

"Sing" my jaw dropped

"W-what?" he do-what-I-told-you-ed me and repeated

"Sing"

"But I can't sing"

"If you don't, I'll drink from you" I sighed and asked

"What song?"

"Don't care. Anything" I shrugged and closed eyes, remembering the song mom taught me. My fingers start moving on the stone. She was teaching me and Yui how to play the piano but Yui never liked it nor the singing so mom started teaching me. And now, like I returned in the past, I started playing on the stone. I opened mouth and was ready to sing when my hearing was caught by the piano voice. I winced and asked immediately

"Who's playing?" Kanato frowned

"That's none of you business. You better do what I told you" but I couldn't hear him. I instinctively stood up and ran towards the voice. I looked back at angry Kanato and smiled

"You wanna your song?" he raised brows but followed me. I rushed in the house and ran upstairs, then in the corridor and opened the door... I froze... Raito was sitting at the grand piano and was playing. The notes were the same and his expression too. His eyes were shut and he was all relaxed. I took steps towards him, realizing what music it was. I looked around. I noticed the violin. I opened it and took the instrument out. Then I caught it and took the bow, touching the strings, The instrument issued melancholy voice. At the moment I closed eyes and opened mouth. The words started coming out by themselves...

(song: sadness and sorrow by Tailor Devis)

When I finished I sighed softly and slowly opened eyes. Everyone who lived in this house was here. Even Yui and Shuu too. I remembered that he was listening music all time so I wasn't very surprised. What scared me the most was their expressions. Kanato had tears in his eyes. Raito and Ayato were giving me glares. Shuu's face was stoic but I could see pain on it. The same was with Reiji too. Before I examined Subaru, he came to me and grabbed the violin, then crashed it to the wall. My eyes went widen. I looked at him. He was staring at the wall and his hands were shaking. I felt touch on my shoulder. I looked back. Yui wrapped arms around me and kissed my forehead. I shocked

"Never" spoke Kanato "never ever sing, understood? Never sing until you are here"

"But you were the one who forced me!"

"You aren't allowed! Only if one of use will let you..." I pulled back. Then heard woman's laugh. My and Yui's eyes went widen again but before I said something, I knelt, Yui fell. I managed to stop her in the air

* * *

**That's next chapter**

**Okay I know I PROMISED I WOULD UPLOAD THE LONG ONE BUT SORRY OKAY?**

**I dunno if next time it'll be long enough or not...**

**That's doesn't matter**

**Just read it and leave the review**

**#Assassin**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know that it's been long time since I've not posted.**

**But I need reviews to upload following chapters.**

**I'll only upload if you leave reviews XD XD**

**So here we go again**

* * *

It's months I'm living here. I discovered that Yui, the bride who lived there before me, is my elder sister. Strigoi is the only one who drinks my blood unstoppable. At present all of them said that I don't have sweet blood so I wonder why can't he stop. Triplets, Guardian and Genius Freak are drinking from Yui in front of my eyes and every time I release her from their hands. I think they haven't realized who is she for me... And that's great. I can't allow Yui or the to know. I've been dragged in the school again. Somehow Kiroy Kishu is in my class now. He's an year older than me and I've no idea how but he is. And all those days he isn't letting me go somewhere alone. We're always together and I still wait for him. I don't have willpower to tell him. Even if I had what would I say

"Hey, Kish, do you know I'm living with vampires and they're going to kill us, me and my sister, after years?"

Hell no! That's why I'm still waiting. Me, seeing ghosts, stopped. Well, I stopped seeing purple-haired woman but she'd been replaced by the others: one has long blond hair and blue eyes and is reminding me Shuu, and the other one has pale pink hair and red eyes, in short Subaru's female version. See? That's what I was meaning when I said my brain isn't working normal. Before I was seeing the Demonic Vampire and now I'm 'talking' with female Subaru and Shuu. Just perfect! Hm! I wonder when did I become so ironical person. Well, that's not important. I've to deal with my bad-working brain somehow.

I'm sitting on the sofa in the living room which is empty and reading some book. You won't ask about what right? You should guess. Yup, about them. The name's VA. I sigh about everything I read. I wonder why do they have such book here. Oh! I forgot! It's nor their but mine. I received it from Kish as my birthday present. I'm getting 16 tomorrow. I'm not exited. Even though we get 16 once in out life, so what? I'm not having party here. I can't even celebrate it with Yui or Kishu. he knew that from the start and gave me that books of VA series. I wonder why they and not others.

I dunno when he entered the room but when I sigh

"Man, why aren't you real Belikov?" Raito bursts into laughing. I frown

"The hell are you laughing, Sadistic Molester?" I ask angrily. Raito chuckles and comes closer to me

"What are we reading, Doll-chan?"

"The hell you care" I murmur and show him the book. He looks at the binding and blinks, then grins widely

"Why are you reading a book like this, about us?"

"Hey! I'm not reading about 'you'. Those vampires aren't sadistic and bastards and assholes like you, so don't compare them to yourself"

"Hm.. You attached to the vampires, Girly Cat?" he bends down and licks my cheek. I punch his arm

"Back off, Sadistic Molester!"

"Eh?" he pulls back "A nickname?" I raise eyebrows

"What?" I glare him "In this house everyone call each other nicknames, so why can't I call?" I ask annoyingly "by the way, I need money, give me some. I've to bough something or I'll go crazy"

"Why?" his expression changes again and the playful mood changes into astonishment. I take =_= face and repeat. He thinks for awhile and then touches my neck but now with the hand

"Take off" I snarl. He chuckles

"I don't know if I can" he replies my question-like-order "better ask Reiji" I sigh

"Great! Now I'm gonna die" I mutter bitterly. He smirks

"Well, you are Doll-chan, you can handle with him" I shake the head

"Don't think I'm too genius" I close eyes and inhale slowly. Raito tickles me and I jump up "You!" I yell and punch him too. He giggles and pokes my arm "ouch! You Molester!" his lips curves into a smirk again. I sweat drop and sit on the sofa again, gazing the wall. He notices my mood-change and strokes my hair, kneels next to the sofa

"Are you angry, Kitty?" he asks, I notice worrying tone. I shake the head again

"Just air-sick or something"

"Hmm" he murmurs and places the palm on my forehead "you don't have fever" I smile stupidly

"We are too attached to me, huh?" I ask teasingly. He licks his lips. I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up. I jump up and run to the bathroom... Raito is next to me in seconds. He catches me when I'm going to fell and carries me bridal style. I close eyes

"Take me from here" I feel my wet cheeks. Raito isn't saying something but I feel that we are... ahem... he's entering the warm room and lays me on something soft. I sigh slowly and open eyes

"Oi, Moles...ter... I'm not dying.. Don't take this kind of face" I try to joke. Looks like It's not helping because he raises up and disappears. I hardly manage to examine the room. It's very clear and lighting. I can't realize where the warm comes from but the room is very warm, almost hot. I see the mirror on the wall and I stand up, walk towards it, look inside it. I see the woman with the black dress again next to me. I can't see the face because she's very tall. The woman wraps arms around me and whispers something. I can hear few words like

"Your sister... the awaking... someone will in... everyone die... You can't change something..."

I look back, there's no one here, but the woman is still in the mirror. Her bangs are covering her eyes but I see her evil smile

"Cordelia..." I whisper. She giggles

**_'Remind me them'_** she whispers back and blows somewhere. Next time I see Yui standing next to me

"Doll-chan?" I hear Raito's voice. I look towards him and smile

"She said 'Hi' to you" He blinks

"Who?"

"Som..." Yui places her palm on my mouth and shuts me up. I see her eyes change colors

"Get off!" I see 'her' eyes and get away from 'her' "where's she?" I yell at 'her' "give her back!" Raito catches me but I push him away and run...

**'Yui! Don't leave Yuu!' **yells someone in my mind and I try do so. I stpo and run back but bumpe into someone. I look up

"Ayato!" I grab his hand. His eyes widens "Yui... Yui.. come with me.. come!" I drag him to that room but female version of Shuu stops me. She speaks for the first time in our 'relationship'

_'Don't... You won't survive' _she has cold voice like Reiji. Her tone is the same. I shake the head and frown

"But, Cordelia..." I exclaim and feel how Ayato's arm shivers "Cordelia will kill her... let me go"

**_'I can't... I promised someone that I'll protect you' _**she declines my thoughts. At the moment Ayato crushes me to the wall with my back. His eyes begin glowing and his hands are shaking. He snarls

"Who the hell are you?" Why are you here? What do you know about us?" I shiver from pain

"I don't know nothing, you Possessive Brat! Let go off me! I need to see her!" I move towards him and try to kick his head

"I'll difinitely kill you" he glows. I close eyes and curse under breath

"Let me go!" I kick his leg and release myself. He catches up with me. I run in the room and freeze. Raito isn't here and Yui's sitting on the bed, reading some book. I sigh happily and let Ayato go. He whispers

"I'm gonna kill you" and walks towards Yui

"I'm thirsty" our eyes go widen. Yui throws the book away and runs at me, stands behind me. I glare at Ayato who looks at us

"Don't touch her" I snarl. He chuckles

"What. are you gonna give me your blood?" I frown

"If you want I've no permission to not let you" I shrug coldly. He comes closer and I tell Yui

"Yui, leave! Now!" she gives me the quick hug and whispers

"Don't let him" then leaves. Ayato looks at her and when she slams the door behind herself, he turns to me

"Do you really think I'm interested in your blood?" he asks irritably

"I don't care, you are or not. If you are thirsty, you've to drink from me" I'm not going to let him suck my older but too naive sister. Ayato looks away

"Your blood isn't sweet"

"How do you know" I ask annoyingly "have you even taste it? Guess, no. Don't you wonder why your Strigoi brother drinks from me unstoppable?"

His face changes and he gives me interested look

"Come here" he orders

"You, come here" I order back and wait. He smirks and after a minute, his fangs are in my skin already. He goes harder and stronger than his brother and I gasp as he sucks my blood. He catches me tightly and pulls me closer to his body. He sucks, sucks and sucks. The stops for awhile and bites me again. My mind's completely blank but before he manages to leave me without blood, someone pulls him away. I gasp for air and open eyes halfway. Ayato's crushed to the wall and his eyes are glowing, staring at me hungrily. Then I examine my savior and I shock. I would never ever think that Shuu would save me from his brother. Once Ayato saved me from him and now he - from Ayato.

Strigoi makes Ayato to look at him. He does so and his eyes normalize but Ayato still snarls

"Shuu! Screw you! Let me go! Shuu takes one of the headphones away and says calmly

"Leave her" Ayato bars teeth

"She's mine"

"I know you like her blood but that doesn't mean you've to kill her"

"Get off! Kairi!" he yells at me "don't dare to move!" Shuu smirks evilly

"Do you think she can? You sucked too much for normal human. I'll release you but you won't touch her" he commands and really releases him. Ayato looks at me for awhile, his eyes begin glowing again but he leaves the room. My lips curves into a little smile. Breath isn't impossible now, so I inhale and exhale slowly, close eyes. Before I fall on the floor, he catches me in the air and lays me on the bed, tries to ignore the scent from my bleeding neck

"Oi! Human! You okay?" he asks but I notice he's not worrying. I feel ache inside heart from disappointment. I just nod and wince from pain. Shuu pushes me away and lays next to me. My jaw drops

"What are you doing?" I can't screaming "It's Yiu's room!"

He turns to me and says nothing, just grabs my hand and after seconds we are in my room, laying on my shoulder. I can feel his cold breath. I shiver and hear him chuckle a little

'That's my birthday present' I think sarcastically. Then we both hold breath and I relax, if it's possible when the leech, as Werewolf Jacob calls vampires, sleeps next to you. I'm flying in thoughts and smile when remember that I saved Yui for this time. I didn't smell her blood anymore. My neck's still bleeding and Shuu starts licking it, tastes it. I shake the head slowly and sigh. Suddenly I hear something from Shuu's side. I look at his side and notice that his I-pod is on loudest voice and that's what I hear. I still can't catch words but I think it's pop or something. I've never notice computer in this house so I wonder where does he have those songs from? Then more questions float in my mind. Why is he so lazy? So head-dead (as Reiji calls him)? Why can't he be playful like Ayato and Raito? Why is everyone so different from each others? And I ask automatically

"Shuu?" he doesn't answer but I'm sure he listens "you all are brothers. Then why are you so different from each other?" Shuu just exhales slowly

"We are but we have different mothers"

"What?" my jaw drops again

"I and Reiji have the same parents. So are Ayato, Raito and Kanato"

"And The Guardian?" I ask. That really surprises him

"Who?"

"I mean Subaru"

"He's from another woman: I close eyes and sigh. So that's the reason. But still Shuu and Reiji... the same parents... it's hard to believe. They, at least Reiji, hates Shuu like hell. I feel touch on the cheek. I open eyes and am ready to fight with Strigoi when I notice the blonde woman. Her face expression changes immediately as I look at her and her lips turns into a smile. She nods and strokes my cheek gently. I blink and mt breathing gets faster automatically. Shuu feels that and raises up. But I'm still staring at the woman

_**'You did well, Kairi. You are such a good sister'** _she says and pats my head

"Who are you anyway?" I ask, she keeps smile. Shuu grabs my shoulders

"What?" he asks. I ignore pain and ask again

"Answer me!" the woman looks at Shuu and points me to him

_**'Ask him about** **us**'_ she says and disappears. I blink

"Shuu..." he raises brows

"Hmm?"

"Who was she?"

"Who?" Shuu's expression changes immediately. I shiver and without realizing hug him, hide my face in his chest. The coldness of his body makes me relax and it's... just perfect. He winces when I embrace him but only touches my forehead, then curses under breath

"You've fever" he says coolly. I realize my mistake and pull away

"Like you care" I murmur. Shuu frowns

"Oi, human!" he calls

"What?" I snarl

"Who were you talking to?" I remember that they can't see them so I turn to him and pull his headphones away

"Who's the woman with very long blond hair and blue eyes? She looks like you very much" Shuu jerks away and his eyes start glowing from anger

"Shuu!" I raise my voice

"How do you know her?" he grabs my shoulders like Ayato and shakes me hardly

"It hurts" I try release myself but I can't

"Where did you see her?"

"Nowhere. I just talked to her. She said you would know about them"

"Them?"

"Forget it. I'm an insane and I've fever. I talk nonsenses" I close eyes. I hear the clock calls about 12 times. It's 12 p.m. which means I'm 16 years old already. I smile and lean back against his chest. I think he's right. I really have fever and his coldness is heaven for me

"Don't go" I slip it out, that cause him smirk once again

"Are we having perverted thoughts, Kitten?" he teases me. I blush madly

* * *

**Tada! Finally! Shuu/Kairi scene!**

**Don't worry, it'll be in next chapter too...**

**Just comment and I'll upload the follower one!**

**wait for reviews!**

**#Assassin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**Being not too long time but I'm already writing :D**

**As I promised this is Kairi/Shuu moment again ^_^**

**so enjoy reading!**

* * *

That day was my b-day. For my surprise I slept well. As soon as I woke up, I thought

'Damn you sun! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?' and I hid my face on someone's... shoulder. Before I opened eyes I heard quiet music... Pop? Or Rock? No, I guessed classic. Jeez! I opened one eye and stared at his really good-looking face. I goggled eyes and yelled

"The hell, Strigoi!" the sleeping boy didn't even move. I took very annoyed face but I felt very dizzy. I was very tired! I remembered why. One Possessive almost left me without my precious blood! I sigh. At least I was alive and I didn't see something strange... except him.

"Shuu!" I called out again and shook him gently. What if he was angry? But Shuu didn't reply, didn't move. I inhaled slowly. Why was he here anyway? Fine, I knew that I was reading a book about vampires, then Raito interrupted me. I became sick and he took me to Yui's room. Then I saw familiar woman in the mirror and Yui showed up with her eyes. I was scared so I ran away and bumped onto Ayato. I dragged him to Yui's room and in the middle of the way someone, again the woman, stopped me. I ran again and when I entered Yui's dorm, I saw her sound and safe. At the time Ayato decided to punish me and asked Yui for blood. I saved her and Ayato almost killed me. Then Shuu showed up and saved me. Now everything was clear. That's why he was here.

I raised up and yawned but fell back on the pillow. It was Sunday so I wouldn't be able to get away from this house at all. I sighed

"Shuu! Stand u and sleep in your room! Now!" I yelled at him but he made no voice "Oi, are you alive?" I started worrying and touched his wrist to check his pulse then I remembered that vampires don't have pulse. But at my move he smirked

"Worry about me, huh?" I punched his chest

"You idiot! You nearly gave me a hear attack!"

"You still worry about me. Does it mean you love me?"

"I prefer fall in love with the devil than you" I snarled "get up!"

"Oi, human, don't forget, you belong to me. Only I can order around. Your opinion doesn't matter to me"

"You bastard!" I glowed "get away! Now!" for a second I felt cold lips on my own. The Shuu pulled away and stood up but I noticed his almost red eyes were glowing. He was thirsty! It'd been weeks he didn't drink and I guesses he didn't ask Yui too. For some reason I felt sorry for him, even though he just stole my another kiss! I would go crazy without food! So before he really left I called out once again

"Shuu!" he stopped but didn't look back "You can" I sighed "ask me ad I'll let you..."

"Let me what?"

You know what I meant... Blood!" I closed eyes

"Have you changed?" I heard suddenly

"What?" my eyes went widen

"At first you almost killed us with your strange power and now..." I winced when he mentioned my power and pulled back

"H-how did you know?"

"You showed me"

"Don't tell to no one! Got it? No one!" I yelled and jumped from the bed, rushed to him and grabbed his hand. At my touch the electronic from his body almost killed me. It was pretty high voltage and immediately made me fall. My heart almost stopped. Shuu managed to catch me and then... pain... again...

No, this pain was nothing. I could feel how thirsty he was and me, feeding him, made me so happy... Like mother feels some kind of happiness when she's feeding her child... That happened to me too. His bite didn't anger me. For some moment I was ready to hug him and tell him sweet things... He was more lonely that me.

He was drinking unstoppable but when felt my heart beat slowed, he immediately let go of me and looked down at my face. That was when I looked into his blue eyes... Sadness, pain, loneliness, regret... I could iced the all. It almost iced my heart. I instinctively raised my hand and stroked his cheek. At my touch he winced but didn't pull away. The the new feeling flashed in his eyes. Those eyes changed for a second. I could understand what he wanted and why he was so attached to me. He wanted me to embrace his pain. To welcome his presence. I could see his true self though the mask.

Even though I was weak I raised up and wrapped my hands around his neck. He froze, then fell on his knees and held his breath. I barred my face in his shoulder and let my tears go. Yes, I was cold-hearted but my pain was nothing to be compared with his

"I'm sorry, Shuu... please, forgive me" I murmured and embraced him tighter. Then I felt his cold hands on my waist. He leaned his head on my chest, shaking all over. I smiled. No, I wasn't masochistic but from now on I was going to give him all my blood to stint his loneliness and pain. I knew he couldn't reject what I had. He needed my blood like I needed air.

"You aren't alone..." I whispered "As long as you wan, I'll be by your side..." I wanted to pull away but he didn't let me

"For awhile" he whispered back

"As you wish" I smiled again. I didn't remember how long we were in this position. The wound didn't hurt at all. Neither bloodless made me dizzy and weak. What mattered was that he needed me. At the time for my surprise I started singing on low voice

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

"That was good.." he murmured. I looked down at him. He looked like a little kitten or a child. His eyes were half opened. His breathing was slow but rhythmic

"You allow me?" I asked sarcastically

"Stop being stubborn" he mumbled

"Wanna me to sing again?" I stroked his hair gently "fine..."

She says Hey! Wait  
Listen now to what I've got to say  
I don't think I want it this way  
We become some more Excuse and love that's come undone  
And how do we get so numb  
I wanna be in your control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get  
I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

So lets play the charade  
I'm helpless like a child lost in the dark  
And I need you to light a spark  
It's a game but the same  
I need to feel that this is love somehow  
So don't disconnect me now  
I wanna be in your control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get  
I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

Laying head to head and toe to toe  
And we're body to body  
I feel you beside me  
We're in this masquerade  
A beautiful game or play  
It's so powerful with you controlling me I wanna be in you control  
So unmerciful You can twist me and turn just don't let me go  
I wanna be your puppet on a string  
Baby I'm not holding back  
We can do anything  
And even if I'm crazy is cause you make me this way  
We're as close to love as we'll ever get I wanna be your marionette, marionette, marionette x2

"You already are?" he 'answered' and held the breath again. I realized what I sang and blushed. That wasn't what I meant. I wanted to decline but the next comment made me forget the last one. He found my bra and flinched

"Why are you wearing it? You are a pancake too" that's when I laughed for the first time in this house

"I though you were different from them but you are a pervert too" I teased him

"Every guy's a pervert" he replied simply "why did you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you are... oldest, right?" he shrugged "how old are you?"

"19" my jaw dropped

"And you are still going to school?" I almost yelled

"I was dragged back for some reason"

"I guess, I know that reason"

"Really?" he began annoying me. I ignored him

"You are younger than I thought" I remarked

"Do I sound old?"

"I thought you were 25 or something like this"

"Well, I'm not"

"You are still Strigoi"

"Call me that again an..."

"Ad what? You will kill me?"

"I'll rape you" my eyes went widen. I immediately pulled away. Shuu laughed for the first time in our 'relationship'

"Why do you like to ruin everything?"

"That's in my genes" he shrugged again

"I've Assassin's creed in my DNA too"

"Kairi, come here!" he ordered suddenly. I stuck my tongue out

"As if I'm going" he closed eyes and smirked

"Someone's hungry"

"What..." the embarrassing sound of my stomach cut him off. I blushed "stupid stomach" I murmured. Shuu sighed dramatically and was about to say something when he barred teeth and glowed quietly. I winced

"What happened?"

"Stay here" seconds and the door was closed

* * *

**I know it took too long time when I upload the chp. 7**

**So there's the chp. 8 =))))**

**Share your opinion about my fanfic in the reviews**

**#Assassin**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Here's next chapter**

**R&amp;R it, Okay?**

* * *

I dried. What did he sense? blood? Her blood? But Haematophobia **(1) **didn't remind me itself. Still my human sense was nothing comparable with his. I just hoped that it was another problem like the guest or lost human.

I stood up and opened the door, went downstairs in the hall. Fortunately at the door was standing not Yui but the man. I exhaled slowly and examined everything. Reiji was talking with him and Shuu was standing at the wall, leaning it.

As I entered the hall, the man looked towards me and held the breath

"Kairi..." I heard him whispering my name. Did he know me?

"Do we know each other, sir?" I asked politely and held the hand out. Then man nonplused and blinked

"What's your name?" I bent the head down

"Cross, Kairi Cross" I lied immediately. He winced when heard my name

"Kairi..." he whispered again and shook the head "I'm sorry. I think it's misunderstand. I didn't mea..." I cut him off

"It's alright, sir. Don't mind. I've been mistook in another persons" I shrugged "It's nothing to me" I turned away and avoided their gazes. I tried my best to not cry. I didn't wait and looked at Shuu. He wasn't looking at me. Actually he was no long standing. He'd headphones in the ears and his eyes were closed, he was asleep on the sofa. I sighed and sat on it, at his head, running my fingers through his hair. He smirked and pulled me closer with his hand. He raised up and put the head on my lap. I raised eyebrows and glared him. Dad looked away and told Reiji

"As I said I came here to take Yui. I already ended up everything in Rome, so..." he cut himself off. Reiji nodded and replied

"Wit for me here" and left. Dad stood uncomfortably at the door. I stopped playing with Shuu's hair and told him without looking at him

"Don't mind him, sir. He's always cold. Please, have as seat and wait for Yui here" Dad did so. He sat in front of me. I was trying my best to stop tears so I closed eyes and pushed them back. Then I felt cold touch on my cheek. I opened eye. Shuu took the hand away and frowned a little. He pointed me to bent. I did so. He exhaled and said quietly

"Sing" my jaw dropped automatically. I glared at his MP3

"You already have that thing" and with that I pulled headphones away. He snarled quietly and caught my neck, held it a bit tightly. I gasped from fear. My expression made him smirk again. He let me go and repeated stubbornly. I sighed and closed eyes, momentary forgot that Dad was watching us, actually forgot about him being here...

I was already finishing when everyone showed themselves up. Yui was following Reiji and Ayato was holding her waist. He was telling her something. I stopped singing and waited for my sister's reaction. She blinked as saw our (mine and Shuu's) position and winced when noticed familiar man standing up, walking towards her. Yui automatically stood behind Ayato. He noticed that and smirked. I closed eyes again

"Yui!" Dad exclaimed and took steps towards her

"Well, well, look who we ave here" I heard closer to my ears. I opened eyes and saw Raito smirking at me

"Shit!" I cursed "the hell do you want?"

"It's unfair" he inferred "why should you just stroke Shuu's hair? Can't you be a little soft with me?"

"Get off" I pushed him away

"Eh?" he pouted

"Come one, Molester, don't be so disappointed and, by the way, thanks for the other... day..." he smirked and I immediately regretted thanking him.

Yui hugged Dad and sobbed

"Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I came back as quickly as I could, Yui" he replied coldly

"Do you think a year is quickly?" she asked a bit harshly

"But now I'm here" he smiled and somewhere deep inside I felt terrible ache. How I wished him to smile at me like this but it was impossible

"I thought you and Kairi would come together to get me" Where's she?" she asked with hope

'Sorry sister' I thought 'I didn't mean to hurt you'

Dad frowned and pulled away

"I've no idea where she is. You know she's younger than you, probably in the church" he shrugged

"What do you mean in the church? Probably? You don't know where your daughter is?"

Dad glared at her and said calmly

"Don't yell to your father, Yui, and you know she's not my daughter"

"I don't care" dashed Yui "I don't care if she's your daughter or not. She's my sister and if you won't find her, I swear I won't return home even if I die here" she pushed tears back

"You won't dare" Dad warned her

"I will!" cried Yui and tried to run but he caught her arm and dragged her to the door. I noticed that none of Sakamakis were here except of Shuu and Ayato who was sitting next to us, on the armchair. He had kinda strange expression like he was going to lose something very precious. I smiled. I guesses he didn't want Yui to leave not just because she had sweet blood. When Yui screamed he instinctively jumped up

"Chichinashi" he whispered ad rushed out...

* * *

**Sorry!**

**I know it's very short **

**I'll write longer next time**

**Now enjoy reading it XD XD**

**#Assassin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there**

**We left Kairi and the other when Yui's and Kairi's Dad visited them**

**Now let's continue XD**

* * *

I realize that my knees were hurting. I looked down at Shuu who was sleeping, as always. I coughed for attention. He immediately opened eyes and looked up at me

"Umm.. would you mind to let me go? I'm kinda tired" I sounded like I didn't care what happened to Yui but I knew Dad was nothing with powerful vampire. I was sure Ayato wouldn't let him to take her from him this easily. Shuu raised up. I coughed again

"You okay?" he asked worryingly

"Just tired. Blood-loss and something, you know?! I should sleep for awhile" I stood up and walked passing him but he caught me by wrapping the hand around my waist

"Want to talk?" I felt his cold breath at my back

"About what?" I faked surprise

"You know..." he pulled me closer and I immediately found myself on his lap. He looked at my face and smiled gently. He SMILED! I felt tears formed but I pushed them back and smiled too. I remembered what I felt about him when he was drinking from me and touched his cheek gently, shook the head

"Yui will be fine. Possessive Brat isn't this type of guy to let his 'toy' go so easily" he winced at the 'toy' word

"Toy?" he asked angrily

"Come on" I laughed hysterically and bent the hand "I know we aren't the first brides here..." I pinched his hand and stood up again "I wonder where Raito is" I murmured, tried to change the subject "Do you know?" I turned to him. He gave me annoyed look "I'll take that as no" I sighed and coughed again

"Did you catch the cold?"

"I never catch the cold easily" I reclined and went upstairs, stopped at my room. I looked around and began walking towards the stairs again. I went on the third floor and inhaled fresh air. It was almost afternoon and sun was playing with my hair. I saw it turning into other colors and again, returning to its own. I went on the balcony, reclined the railing, looked down. I noticed Ayato was holding Yui behind himself protectively. Dad was talking calmly but Ayato was losing temper. Yui felt that too and placed her palm on his cheek, made him to look at her. Then she smiled and said something which completely disarmed him. He turned to Dad and spoke again. Dad shook the head and sighed. Yui walked passing him and hugged Dad tightly. He returned her hug and sighed again. She jumped in the air and grinned. Looks like they forced him to accept her decision. I frowned. I preferred her to leave. I wanted to protect her and her leaving would make this simple. But fortune was against me as always. I kicked the wall with all power, left the hole in it. I cursed under breath and coughed unstoppable. I placed the hand on my neck, breather slowly. The ache in the heart didn't disappear but I could stop coughing for awhile. I managed to breath normally.

At the moment someone touched my shoulder gently. I looked back automatically and gasped. _She_ didn't move, didn't blink, just told me

**'Take care of therm. They need you... especially the oldest one'**

"Heh?" my jaw dropped. Soon she was nowhere to be seen. I fell on my knees

God save me, I thought panicky...

* * *

I will try to upload the next one soon

Please enjoy reading...

#Assassin


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to forget everything for awhile. After all it was my b-day. I decided to bake something perfect for me and Yui. I went in the kitchen and opened the cupboards and fridge. They were completely empty. I ate cheese and bread and decided that I'd to ask Reiji to take me in city for food. This was impossible of course. You'll ask why? I dunno but I was freaky afraid of him. But I'd no choice. I went at his place and knocked on the door. At presence no one answered but when I knocked harder, he opened it and glared me

"What the hell do you want, human?" he asked. That released me from discomfort. I looked up at him and replied coldly

"We are out of food. We need some money to buy them..." before he interrupted I held the hand "I know I'm not going to go alone. One from you should come with me, if you want you can make me stay here and you buy everything by yourself" he raised eyebrows, thought for awhile and then spoke

"Fine. You and Kanato can go. Return in 3 hours or you'll be punished" he warned

* * *

I finally managed to make Kanato come with me. I begged, yelled, kicked and screamed but until I didn't promise that I would make him big cake, he didn't accept.

I was kinda exited. After all during those months it was the first time when I left the house and 'walked'.

Driver stopped the car at the supermarket. For the first time time I was window-shopping and when Kanato got bored we started buying things

"Alright, Kanato, i need flour, sugar, cacao, milk, eg...mmmm..." he placed the hand on my mouth and shut me up

"I already know that" he answered annoyingly and left for the ingredients. I'd to wait but I started examining everything. I took vegetables and some fruits: strawberries, apples and peaches. Then I turned to candies and took everything ( I'd no idea what they liked).

Suddenly someone put the hand on my mouth and dragged me somewhere. My eyes widdened. I knew it wasn't Kanato. He was cold and that someone was very warm. I was about to dash him when I heard well-knowing laugh

"Kish!" I yelled when he released me "are you an insane? Do you realize what have you done now?" I kicked him

"Happy b-day Kairi" he ignored my protest and kissed my forehead. I blushed and blinked

"Ohm yeah, thanks" I murmured. He chuckled

"So why are you here?" he asked. I took poker face

"Are you a blind? Shopping" I replied annoyingly. He shook the head

"How can you be so little and so annoying?" I pinched his arm

"That's my talent, idiot!" I stuck my tongue at him. He smirked

"So how are you doing?"

"I was fine until you didn't show up" his smirk disappeared

"Meanie" I coughed "got sick?" he teased me

"I'm fine. By the way, where's my present?" I raised brows and smirked as well

"You little... Did you read my book?" he changed the subject

"What book?" I blinked

"VA **(1)**, idiot. I gave it at school"

"You did? Ah! I remembered!" I frowned "one Molester took it somewhere"

"You lost it?" he gave me ghost look

"No!" I immediately declined his thought "I'll finish it soon. I should go back or Kanato will kill me" I walked pass him but he wrapped arms around me and hugged

"How are Sakamakis?"

"Fine"

"I hope they don't do something terrible to you"

"I hope that too" I mumbled "I really should go no, Kish. Let go, please"

"Aww, Assassin begged?" he faked surprise. I sighed

"Kish!"

"Fine, fine" he released me "love you" and kissed my neck from behind. My eyes went widen. What if he saw bite marks? But now God was on my side. He saw nothing. I kicked his stomach and ran to the confectionery part, almost bumped into Kanato

"Where were you?" he was angry

"Window-shopping" I mumbled

"You want something?" he hugged hie Teddy and took the baskets from me

"No, nothing" I lied. He got that

"What is it?" I could swear I saw him smiling kindly. I blinked from astonishment

"Umm" I bushed automatically

"Do you have fever?" h put the palm on my forehead

"No, no" I laughed hysterically

"You are weird"

"What did you call me?" I yelled and hit his head

"What was that for?" he cried back "what's with you?"I smiled and stroked his cheek

"It's okay, Kanato. I'm just tired. Your brothers don't know how to stop when they are drinking" I laughed Gin. He frowned "besides, I'm hungry. I bet you too, tight?" for a moment I forgot that he was the vampire too "as I promised I'll bake you the cake" Kanato's eyes widen for a second. Then he shrugged and walked towards the till. I went out at the car and waited for him, inhaled fresh air. he joined me soon and we sat in the car. As always I fell asleep

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**Being long time since I uploaded!**

**I mentioned VA series remembered? so i wanted to explain what that was.**

**Maybe someone thought that name Belikov was familiar...**

**The VA series are Vampire Academy books...**

**If you hadn't read it, you have to find it and read XD**

**I'll upload as soon as I'll be able...**

**Some strange things will happen so don't forget to read all chapters again (I mean the part when Kairi sang and Subaru broke her violin)...**

**#Assassin**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up it wasn't evening yet. The sunset was started. I slept for hours but it really helped me to recover. I looked around, gazed the room I was in. I saw no one so I didn't bother to examine it. I just stood up and went downstairs, to the kitchen. I entered it and saw Yui cooking something. She looked up at me adn smiled

"You woke up?"

"Yeah" I yawned "need help?" she shook the head

"I'll manage so everything. You better rest"

"I'm fine. Besides I've the favor to do"

"What favor?" I sighed

"I promised Kanato to bake him a cake" she smiled again

"I see. So that's why he was so enthusiastic later. He even protected you from Reiji-san who wanted to punish you" I frowned

"That guy always wants to punish someone" she giggled

"You are right" I smiled back and took the apron "let's bake"

After the hour or so we used everything I bought and made perfect supper or so we thought. Yui mentioned that it was my first monthly evening party or something. We covered the table with a cloth and waited for boys. They arrived as soon as smelled food. Yui sat at the end of the table next to Ayato. I sat between Subaru and Kanato. The last one was pretty happy to see the cake on the table. I smiled softly, Reiji of course reproved but that didn't ruin my happiness. _She _was right. They needed me. Even if I was the sacrifice that wasn't important. I wanted them to be happy for awhile and I was going to make sure that.

Yui and I were pretty hungry. For all day we hadn't have eaten something so we ate too much than before. Ayato and Raito began teasing us. I glared them but they ignored it and kept annoying us. Yui looked at me, begging help. I sighed and stood up

"Umm... would you two mind to stop?" they did for sure "чорт возъми" I cursed in Russian. That caught everyone's attention including Reiji and Shuu. I glared them "what?"

"You know Russian, Girly Cat?" asked Raito playfully

"And what if I do?" I asked back

"Can I ask you how?" he smirked

"That doesn't matter"

"It does"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Why am I talking to you anyway?" I asked rhetorically. In my mind I thanked Kish who gave me VA. I learned that from Dimitri of course

"Aww, Kitty's angry" I glared Raito once again

"Would you mind to shut up?" I snarled, forgot my last decision to made them happy or so. Raito licked the lips

"If you gave me your blood..." he didn't finish. I sighed

"I knew that..." I closed eyes and slowly opened again "fine" I accepted. As I said that I hear glowed from let side. I ignored it "just hurry up and finish it soon, got it?" Raito smirked and stood up but Ayato stopped him

"Don't..." he never took his eyes from me "she's not fine" I raised the brows and suddenly coughed

"Ayato-kun, I'll take care of her" for everyone's surprise Yui came to me and smiled "let's go" she held my hand and we left the dining-room

"It's my fault. Everything was alright and I ruined it"

"Don't worry, Kairi-chan, they are always like that. I told you it was your fist 'party' so I know how those 'parties' end" she calmed me down. We entered her room and she placed me on her bed

"So?" I started

"Hm?" she blinked

"What are we gonna do now?" I was kinda afraid of being alone with her. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

"Wait for me here" he left the room, actually rushed out but returned soon, holding something like the box. She smiled uncomfortably "umm... Kiroy-kun told me that today is your birthday so... I... I wanted to make you happy..." she held the box out "happy birthday, Kairi Cross" she smiled sweetly. I blinked from surprise

"A present? For me?" my eyes went on my forehead "omg! Yui!" I jumped up and hugged her, dropped the box

"It's okay, Kairi-san"

"Thanks, Yui" I pulled away and kissed her forehead "I'm very happy"

"I'm glad" she smiled again. I smiled back

"But hom... Kishu... how do you know him?" I asked

"Well, he said you are the greatest girl and he wants you to be happy" she blushed "I think he really loves you" my face turned pale

"He's perfect boy friend" I closed eyes "I don't know what to do without him" he stroked my hair

"You know you've very soft and strange colored hair" it wasn't try to change the subject (btw, my hair was pink)

"It's not dyed" I replied

"It's natural?"

"Yup"

"That's great"

"Thanks. By the way, Yui, what happened with this man from morning?" finally, I managed to talk with her about him. Yui turned pale and frowned a little

"Nothing serious"

"Nothing serious? He tried to drag you"

"Well, he was my father"

"Father? You mean your father who was in Europe?" I blinked from fake surprise

"Yeah: she bent the head down

"You were waiting for him that long! Why didn't you go with him?" Yui smiled weakly

"Because of my sister" she whispered

"Sister?"

"She's an year younger than me..." she stopped

"And?"

"I was 6 when she killed our mother..." blood iced in my veins. Now I knew that she believed that stupid rumors about me

"Wh-what? A 5 years old girl killed someone? That's absurd" for my surprise she nodded

"I know. I'm not going to believe those absurd rumors about her. She was very warm-hearted and kind but when people believed she murdered someone, she changed"

"What do you mean by change?"

"She became cold. She never talked to me or Dad. She completely stopped eating when Mom died. I think or a moment she believed that she killed Mom..."

"..."

"Then Dad sent her in the church. I was 11 at the moment. I've not heard something about her after that"

"Why did you fight with your father?"

"After Mom died he stopped paying attention to her. He decided that she wasn't his daughter anymore. I don't care what is he thinking about her. She's my sister and will be even if she killed Mom..." she burst into tears. I instinctively hugged her

"Calm down, Yui"

"To-today w-was her b-birth-day too... I... I w-wanted to send her a present b-but I-I didn't kn-know where she is... T-then Kishu-kun told me ab-about you and I decided that i-if I couldn't m-make her happy, I would like to make... you..."

"I see... I guess she's very lucky to have the big sister like you" I stroked her hair

"Thanks, Kairi-chan" I pulled away

"Now look at me" she did so "you've to be strong for her .I believe she'll be very grateful if you don't let those blood-sucking monsters kill you, got it?" she nodded "I don't want to spend eternity here. I won't let someone to kill me... and you... if you want to meet her, make sure you'll be strong" she sobbed and embraced me

"Thanks"

"You are welcome" I kissed her head

We stayed so about hours before she didn't sleep. I was there with her for a long time when I didn't feel sleepy. I placed her in her bed and then left her room. Somehow I found my dorm and walked in it but when I sat on the bed, I found out that I mistook the room. I sighed. I hadn't seen this room before but I was sure it wasn't for guests but for one from Sakamakis. I stood up but someone hugged me from behind and stopped me. I heard quiet sound of music

"Shuuu..." I whispered

* * *

**Here's next chapter.**

**I hope you like it XD**

**After that will be Kairi/Shuu moment XD**

**Don't forget to leave the review**

**I'll wait for them XD**

**#Assassin**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm too familiar to you?" he chuckled. I sighed and turned to him, wrapped arms around his waist and smelled is scent

"I'm tired..."

He sat on the floor, leaned the wall. I sat between his legs and embraced him tightly

"I know... Today was hard day"

"Very hard.." I mumbled, paced my head on his shoulder

"Are you feeling fine?"

"I think so..." I melted in the music. I pulled one headphone and took in my ear. He chuckled again

"You like it?" he bit my ear

"Stop annoying me" I pinched him

"You e worth"

"I did something wrong?" I surprised

"You went in the supermarket without me. You even baked the cake to Kanato" he pouted

"Are we jealous or what?" he took stoic face

"I'm not... it just... hurts" he confessed

"Strigoi?" I looked up at him "what's up?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Oh, come one, you calm me Assassin or Kitten or Girly Cat"

"Kairi..." I winced

"Huh..?" his bangs were covering his eyes so I couldn't see them

"Don't let someone drink your blood"

"Wh-what?" I shocked

"I don't like it.."

"We are possessive, aren't we?"

"Besides..."

"Besides?"

"I don't like your relationship with that Kiroy"

"Bu..."

"No buts! I hate it... when you are with him... all day"

"How do you know I'm with him all Are you a stalker?" he didn't reply just pulled me closer "you are" I smiled, liked the idea that he was following me everywhere

"Don't you dare to tell him about us" he warned

"He knows already" I murmured

"What?" he sounded angry

"I joked" I kissed his cheek

"I don't like this kind of jokes"

"I know... I wanted to annoy you too"

"You little brat"

"I'm the Assassin, Strigoi"

"I said stop calling me that"

"Or what? You'll really rape me?" I giggled

"Wanna try?" he pulled away and I didn't even manage to react when he kissed me on lips... again. He smirked in the kiss and carried me bridal style. My eyes went widen

"Relax" he smiled and laid me down on the bed" I won't do something "he laid beside me "sleep well"

"We've school tomorrow" I groaned

"Let's skip"

"You wanna be dragged again?"

"I don't care about being dragged"

"Yeah, as long as I'm in this school, right?" I joked but his answer made me blush madly

"Right. As long as you are here I don't mind even being killed"

"I won't let you die" he smiled

"We'll see that, Kitten"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too" he chuckled once more

"You bastard! Tell God thank that I'm sleepy!" I kicked his head

"Ouch! That hurt!"

I was listening to him and couldn't believe that he as the Strigoi,tone-hearted, lazy boy. He was completely different

"Kairi?" he called out quietly softly

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday" he kissed my head. My eyes went widen

"How did you know?" he didn't reply "Shuu?"

"..."

"Good night" he smiled

"Same here, Kitten"

* * *

"Shuu you bastard! Get up! Now!" the very angry voice yelled right in my ear

"Shut up, Reiji" I murmured

"You too, brat! You'll be late"

Shuu didn't move, neither did I, just activated my power and froze. I opened eyes. He was standing in shock, couldn't realizing what happened to his body. Shuu smirked and stroked my hair, then whispered

"Stand up, woman" I pouted

"You are always sleeping and I should stand up? Hmpt!"

"Get up and I'll take you somewhere" he said evilly

"You sly bastard!" I kicked him and jumped up, released Reiji. He breathed hardly, then frowned. As I walked pass him, he caught my wrists and made me to kneel in front of him, then dragged me to the door. But Shuu was standing before him already. He snarled

"Let her go"

"You deadbeat! Get away!"

Shuu caught his arm and bared teeth

"Do what I said" Reiji didn't let me go and glared Shuu. I swung my leg and hit his own. He didn't feel something but that helped me. I stood up and rolled in the air, stranded my arms. Then turned around, hit his back, jumped over and kicked his head. His arm smacked and I released myself, stood at the wall. Shuu let him go and took steps towards me, laying his hand on my shoulder. I shivered and smacked his arm too. His blue orbs widened a little and I read hurt and sadness again.

I was shivering all over. I was sure that today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I'll be bitten by Reiji, the most sadistic vampire in Sakamaki household. Even though Ayato and Shuu already bit me and I knew from Yui that Ayato bite harder than others, I was still afraid . I didn't want death. I'd to save Yui and myself.

The hurt expression on Shuu's face made me realize what have I done. My eyes went widen and I found myself in his arms again. Reiji glared me and walked to the door

"Be careful, brat. I won't let you go this easily next time. That time, Shuu won't be with you" and with that he left

"He... he really wanted... to..." I didn't finish

"It's okay, I'm here" Shuu stroked my hair and pulled me closer

"B-but you won't be with me always"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Y-you are older than me and you are in the th-third class of high school when I'm in the f-first..." he smirked

"Do you think that can hamper me?"  
"You can't skip classes all the time" he pulled away and looked in my eyes

"Look at me, Kairi... if you didn't realize yet, you are very precious... toy..." he chuckled "for me...do you thing I can do nothing but give you to someone else?"

"Even if it's your brother?"

"Even if it's one from my brothers. Besides..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sure Kiroy won't let him to take you somewhere" I smiled as he mentioned Kishu, remembered our conversation last night

"You said it hurt when I'm with him"

"It does but I know you won't avoid him just because I said so" he murmured. I chuckled

"Strigoi, you idiot" I closed eyes, leaned into his stone-liked chest "you said you would take me somewhere, where?"

"If you won't dress up, I will take you to nowhere"

"You bastard" I murmured

"Hearing that from you really hurts"

"I'll show you what hurt means" I fought but he didn't let go "Shuu.."

"Hm?"

"Thanks"

"You aren't welcomed"

"What?" I looked up at his eyes. They were glowing. As he caught my gaze, he turned the head to the opposite direction. I bared my shoulder, placed the palm on his cheek, made him to turn me again...

* * *

**I returned with new chapter!**

**As I promised it's Shuu/Kairi scene ^_^**

**I hope you like it**

**Don't forget to leave the review**

**I'll wait for them XD**

**#Assassin**


	14. Chapter 14

"I told you, I'll give you my blood. I know it's not swe..." he cut me off

"What do you think why Ayato couldn't stop? I couldn't stop too when I first tasted it. I nearly killed you" I shook the head

"You don't understand. You've no idea how you helped me. At the time when you find me underground I was half-dead. My lungs and heart weren't working. But as you started drinking my blood, they started working again and I managed to breath. You gave me new life, Shuu. So don't blame yourself" I smiled

"I see"

"Huh?"

"That's why you are giving me your blood. You are just grateful and nothing else" he sighed and pulled me away. I realized what he mean when he mentioned the word 'hurt'. I t was more than just ache. My heart shattered into peices. It ached more than it was hurting when I was seeing one from those women. I felt teared formed in my eyes. Before they fell down, I wiped them away. My lips started shivering. I took step behind. Shuu looked at me and winced

"Kairi..."

"You...you really think I'm doing that just *sob* because you saved me?" I couldn't push tears back anymore "I'm not!" I just *snip* want you to be *hiccup* happy for awhile *sob* but you..." I wiped them away. Shuu smiled gently and pulled me into his arms

"Don't leave me..." I murmured

"I won't, I promise"

"Never"

"Ever"

"Then..." I pushed my hair away. His eyes glowed again. He bared teeth and stocked in my skin. Then sucked hardly. I was right, it didn't hurt. On the contrary I liked it. Don't think I became masochistic. I liked it when Shu sucked... only wen it was him...

He sucked only for 5 minutes and pulled away, wiped my blood from his mouth. I was about to wipe blood from my shoulder when he stopped me

"I'll heal it" he said and licked it. I shivered as I felt his cold breath at my skin. I found myself turning into bright red. Shuu smirked at my shoulder and kissed the wound, then traveled the throat and slowly took me to the bed. He laid me down, then licked lips and climbed on the top of me

"Don't dare" I warned him

"What if I dare" I felt butterflies in myself stomach. I pulled back to stop myself from kissing him. At that moment he was really cute and so handsome that my heart would stop if it was possible. I closed eyes

"You said you would do it only if I call you Strigoi, I didn't" I blushed more as he chuckled and put the head on my shoulder, laid next to me

"I can't believe it! I really thought you were going to rape me but looks like you only need me as the pillow! Fof God's sake! Why are you sleeping all the time? Are you lazy or what?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he cut me off. That hurt me. I thought he was believe in me but looks like he was keeping everything as the secret

"Oh, I see" I slid from his arms and sat on the bed "I'm sorry, I won't hamper you, believe me. I'll go, prepare. See you at school" I stood up and left the room without looking at him. He didn't stop me. I returned in my room and took the uniform on, then visited to Yui. I knocked on the door

"Coming" she opened it and smiled

"Yui, how were you sleeping?" I asked

"Great! Thanks again"

"You are welcome" she went in the room and returned with the box

"You forgot it yesterday" I grabbed it

"Let's go?"

"Yup"

* * *

I was the one who left the limo first. I ignored everyone and ran to Kish who was waiting for me

"hey, princess" he kissed my forehead

"hey" I greeted with clod voice

"What's up, Ice Lady?" the asked immediately and caught my face in his hands

"Nothing" I pushed him away "we're late... Yui!" I called out "are you coming?" Yui avoided Ayato and ran to us

"Hello" she smiled at Kish

"Hello"

"Yo" he cut it. I smacked his hand

"You bastard, better be polite" I snarled. He blinked then frowned

"Kairi, I;m the one who can order around "he took the leader's expression "even though you are with me that doesn't mean you can boss me"

"Okay" I shrugged, gave up too easily. I didn't really care. Our classmates were waiting for the teacher in the class. I sat beside Kishu and bent the head. Yui sat next to A who grinned evilly at her. I saw th and shot him glare. The teacher discharged the strained situation. She looked at me ad turned to the others

"Hello,class"

"Hello, teacher"

"I've new for today. As the other schools, we need to have a band for the festival"

"Band?" that caught my attention "what kid of?"

"Well, all instruments are welcome" she explained

"I'm it" exclaimed one boy

"Me too"

"Count me in"

The most of students accepted. I thought for a minute and for everyone's surprise I also joined it

"I'm in too" I smiled. Everyone froze

"Kairi, you sure?" asked Kish quietly "you are Assassin after all" I smiled at him too

"I need to change. Kish. I'm tired of being Assassin" his eyes went widen

"Kairi, what's your surname?" asked the teacher who was writing something on the paper

"Ko..." I cut myself off, remembered what last name I used when I met my father "Cross. It's Kairi Cross"

"Cross?" blinked Kish "but your name's Komo..." I put my palm on his mouth

"I'll explain later"

"I don't like what's going on with you"

"Neither do I, Kish, trust me"

"Then why are you saying lies?"

"You won't understand"

"Then explain!" I sighed and was about to answer when the teacher interrupted us

"Alright, students, follow me. We'll check what kind of talent do you have" I stood up and followed her. We entered the music class and the other teachers greeted us. Then they distributed us and I got the last numbed. Before me was almost the whole class. I noticed Yui who waved me. I waved back. The Sakamakis weren't there, of course. I sat on the chair and barred my head in my hands, couldn't stop thinking about blond vampire...

Finally, mt turn came. I stood up and went up on the little stage, sat at the piano. People goggled eyes. I smiled weakly and closed eyes, began playing the tune Raito was playing when Kanato commanded me to sing. That song popped in my mind by itself...

I ended up playing in several minutes and looked at the students. they were shocked. I could say why. That tune was one from the most difficult tunes. I stood up

"I also can play violin and sing too. I ho..." my words were interrupted by someone

"Kairi Cross" the glowing red eyes froze me. the students, even teachers, gave the way to the angry lad. I instinctively took steps behind. The lad walked upstairs and went towards me

"Reiji... I whispered. He too the glasses off and cleaned it, when took on again and glared me...

* * *

**What do you think, what will happen?**

**Kairi's in the big trouble, right?**

**Shuu isn't here as Reiji said...**

**And humans can't stop blood-sucking monster...**

**Hmm... I hope she'll be fine... XD XD**

**#Assassin**


	15. Chapter 15

"I warned you, little brat, that you shouldn't annoy me, didn't I?" he snarled and bared teeth. I raised arms protectively to my face and then ran. People seemed surprised about my reaction, some tried to stop me but I didn't let them. I kicked the door and rushed out. I ran the hall even though I knew I couldn't win against him. My eyes teared up. They were hampering me to see the way clearly. I knew I was died for sure but I'd to try.

For my surprise I heard gunshot. At the moment strong hands stopped me. I felt tears rolling down on my cheeks. He rested the chin on my head and wiped them away

"Don't cry, Kitten. I told you I'll be here for you" I gripped his shirt

"Shuu... wh-what's going on?" What was that gunshot?"

"Nothing" he replied softly

"It was something! Why do people have guns with them?" I tired to look at him but he didn't let me. I realized he was still angry about what happened in his room this evening

"I'm sorry..." I murmured "today... I didn't mean to hu.."

"Don't apologize" he cut me off "I should say sorry. I didn't want to be harsh"

"Shuu... Please..." he made me to turn him, I avoided his eyes

"What is it?" he sounded seriously

"Help us..." I begged "I.. I need... need to.. to.." I couldn't finish

"Leave?" his eyes darkened. My eyes went widen "you want to leave?" he asked coldly. I read hurt and regret in his voice "why?" I looked at him

"Shuu... for her... It's not like I hate you... I don't hate you..." tears again came down "I just can't let her die... I'm she will die..."

"Who?"

"I can't tell" I shook the head

"You aren't trusting me, you never did" he pulled back

"That's not truth" I declined it quickly

"Then what's truth?" he asked harshly. I looked away "you don't have an answer" he remarked

"No!" I exclaimed "I do have the reply but I can't tell you"

"You want to go, then go" he took his hands in his pockets and walked away. My eyes widened again. He allowed me? The hysteria, that I would have to be without him, almost caught me but the thought that Yui would be free shaded it. Now I could do what I needed to do. I could ESCAPE with her!

I smiled and ran passing Shuu. I noticed his grimaced face and my heart almost shattered into pieces

"I'm sorry... please... I'll miss you..." I used all of my power and rushed in the music room again. Everyone stared at me

"Where are they?"

No one asked 'who?'

"Yui Komori and Kiroy Kishu" I explained

"I guess, Sakamaki-san took Komori-chan with him, but I've no idea where Kiroy-kun is" answered one frightened girl

"I see"

'Kish, Yui, wait for me'

I didn't want to face all the Sakamakiss but I'd no choice. I left the building and noticed dark figure on the roof so I went upstairs in seconds. My jaw dropped when I saw wounded Raito. Kishu was standing in front of him. holding the gun pointed to Kanato

"You are fast, Doll-chan" chuckled Raito and covered the wound with his hand

"What the heck's going one here?"

"Looks like you friend over here is the vampire hunter" said Kanato.

"Wh-what nonsense are you talking about? It's the absurd, right, Kish?...Kish...?" he avoided my gaze and raised the gun again. I heard gunshot once more and felt terrible pain in my stomach. The warm liquid came through my mouth and I found myself standing in front of Kanato. I fell on my knees but he caught me in time

"Kairi!" Kishu dropped the gun and took step towards me but Raito's snarl stopped him

"Kana...to...are ...you... alright..." I coughed hardly. He carried me bridal style and jumped from the roof. My eyelids were so heavy that they were closing by themselves

"Don't close them" whispered Kanato. My stomach was no longer hurting but Kanato's glowing eyes were reminding me that it was bleeding terribly. He was trying his best to not look down at me and that was horrible suffer for him

"Kanato...let me go. I'm fine" he pulled me closer and ran again. He didn't believe that I was alright, but I was ALRIGHT! I was feeling that bleeding was stopped and something strange happened to the wound. Weakness disappeared in the blink and I managed to breath normally

"Kanato! Drop me!" I kicked him so hardly that made him to pull his hands away. I jumped on the feet and looked down at my stomach. My eyes went widen when I didn't see any wound

"What the heck is that?" I managed to ask when found my voice

"I don't know" whispered Kanato "I've never seen something like this bef..." and he was attacked. I pulled back instinctively

"Kanato!" I felt someone wrapped arms around me

"Long time no see you, Assassin" whispered the male voice. I swung the hand behind but he dodged it and chuckled. Even though I wasn't wounded anymore, I couldn't see cleverly. I couldn't see his face too. I only noticed that he'd light colored hair

"Wha...Kairi!" he yelled when I dashed him again. I froze him and was about to stop his heart when I didn't feel blood flow. My eyes went widen. He was the vampire too! The shock made me ran away again. I ran for saving myself.

My bloody clothes were catching people's attention so I needed to avoid them. Somehow I ended up in the blind alley. I went to the wall, then raised the hand and began unscrambling it. I built the new wall in front of me that blocked the way. The wall immediately covered the light. I slid down and pulled my legs at my chest. I hid my head in my hands and breathed deeply. I don't remember ow long I was hiding but when I saw a shadow fell on me, it'd to be midnight. I looked up. The shadow was standing on the wall. It jumped off and stood in front of me. The boy's raven bangs were covering his eyes, but I could see his smile. He came closer and held the hand out

"Come with me, Kairi..." he said politely. I took his hand and whispered

"Ruki..."

* * *

**God! Took eternity to upload this chapter!**

**I hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to leave the review, I need them really much.**

**I've to warn you, I won't be able to update after 1 week about 1 month.**

**I'm very sorry about it so I'll try to write more and more XD**

**#Assassin**


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a week since I left the Sakamaki Household. My home became the Mukami house. How, you will ask. As if I know. I just ended up here. Ruki brought me here. He saved my life from vampires.

But wait, what kind of nonsense am I talking about? The Mukamis were vampires too. Difference between them was that Mukamis didn't have brides and they weren't trying to drink from me. Actually, they never did. You ask again, why was I staying with strangers? Well, the reason was simple. Mukamis were my friends. Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa, I've nkew them about six years. They were studying in my school and we were in Kish's gang. I still don't understand how they entered the school with humans but they did.

Nonw of them mentioned Kishu's name. I don't know if that was good or bad. I just felt unbearable ache when I thought about him. I felt like used person, used by my friend and that made me shed lots of tears. Not only that. Remembering Yui and especially the blond Sakamaki hurt me terribly.

* * *

I was on the top of the house, sitting on the roof and looking at the horizon where must be the house my 'family' belonged to. I wondered what did they do when they heard that I left. I wanted to know what Yui felt and what Shuu thought about me. Was he regretting that he let me go? Or was he happy that he kicked the annoying girl out? I didn't know, I wanted to know, but I couldn't. I just hoped that Ayato and Reiji didn't do something to Yui. I just cared about it.

I felt someone came to me ad sat beside me. Kou looked towards me and said quietly

"You sure became quiet person, Kairi" he always called me by my first name. I shrugged "It's the week you are here and you still seem to be flying somewhere else" he remarked

"I'm not flying nowhere. I just feel terribly"

"Why?"

"I don'y know. It looks like my fault"

"What's your fault? That Kiroy almost killed you?" he laughed bitterly

"Don't joke about it, Kou"

"I'm not joking. I just haven't thought that he could be the vampire hunter"

"Did he know about you?" I turned to him

"What?" he blinked

"Don't act. I was living with Sakamakis about months. I can tell all of you are the vampires too" his eyes went widen

"Why are you so sure?" I smiled weakly

"Kou" I looked away "do you think I can't realize that your heart no longer beat?"

You were bride there?" he asked angrily

"Not only one. Yui, the other bride, told me about Kanato Sakamaki's brides collection" he chuckled

"The waxen brides?"

"How di..."

"Don't underestimate us, Kairi" he interrupted "we've brides too but not now" I pulled away

"I hope I wasn't chosen" he licked his lips

"Of course, not. Even if you were, we would never drink from you" I smiled

"You've changed, Kou. You became very serious" he smirked

"Serious, you say? What kind of serious person can drag you to the kitchen and make you cook something?"

"What?" I blinked when he really grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen "you won't"

"Sure" he smirked again

"I won't cook"

"Kairi, this isn't for me but for you. You aren't eating here. You'll become weak and die"

"Kou, I'm not hungry" I said stubbornly

"That's what you say all the time. The week, Kairi, it's the week already" the cold voice interrupted us

"Finally, Ruki" exhaled Kou. The tall black-haired and blue-eyed boy shook the head and patted mine

"How long are you going to be so empty?" he asked

"Empty?" I blinked "what empty?"

"He means how long are you going to punish yourself" 'explained' Kou

"Who said I was punishing myself?"

"Kairi, it's really the week you've not eaten. If you want to die, tell me and I'll help you" I took poker face "stop making those faces. I was examining you for days and it's really annoys me how you are acting like nothing happens to you" Ruki bared teeth

"What do you mean you were examining me?"

"I was checking your condition. For a normal human being hungry for a week is terrible, but for you it's nothing. Also you are neither drinking water and your wound... you are healing too fast without any medicine. Do you think it's normal for a human?"

"I don't get it" Ruki sighed

"Follow me in my room" he walked away from the kitchen. I looked at Kou but his surprised face didn't make any sense. We entered Ruki's cabinet and he sat on the chair at the table. He pointed us to sit in front of him. I did as I was told and looked at him. Kou sat beside me and asked angrily

"What's going on, Ruki?"

"Something very strange, Kou. For the first, I'll need your blood, Kairi. Is it okay?" I nodded and bared my arm. He held it and stocked the needle in the vein. He took some blood and kept in the test-tube. Then put on the table of the microscope and looked in the eyepiece. I kept eye on him, so I could notice his expressions. First he was surprised, the shocked

"What's with that blood?" he ignored me and continued working. At the moment I thought how much he looked like Reiji with his glasses. I shivered. Ruki suddenly looked up at me

"Kou, call Yuma and Azusa, I need them too" Kou nodded and left the room but appeared soon with his brothers

"What's going on with that blood, Ruki?" Yuma's always smiling face changed into serious one

"I need your blood too" said Ruki "but first, come and look" Yuma did what he was told and jerked back

"Wa-wait, that molecules are our" his voice sounded really astonished

"Let me have a look" Azusa looked in the eyepiece and sighed "can you explain wha..."

My attention was caught by something, or should I say, someone else. The blond woman pointed me to go near her. I instinctively stood up and did so

**'Do you think she's ready?' **asked pink-haired

'**_No, but we've to hurry'_ **the blond replied**  
**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter**

**I don't want to trouble you so I'll tell you that with bold shrift will be written Christa's words, and with bold and italic I'll write Beatrice's. Kairi's sentences will be written only with italic XD**

**I hope you like it**

**In the following chapters you'll learn everything about Kairi's past and present too**

**Leave the review or I won't be able to update more :p**

**#Assassin**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hmm.. so many favorites and followers! XD**

**Thank you everyone!**

**I'll try my best to update sooner and sooner before I'll leave the town**

**Here's another and very important chapter XD**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_My attention was caught by something, or should I say, someone else. The blond woman pointed me to go near her. I instinctively stood up and did so_

_**'**_**Do you think she's ready**_**?' **asked pink-haired_

_'**No, but we've to hurry' **the blond replied_

* * *

_" *sigh* well... at least cai I know who you two are?" _they turned to me

**"Don't we remind you someone?" **smiled the pink-haired

_"Yes, that's what I want to know. What's your contact with Sakamakis?"_

**_"Sakamakis..."_ **repeated the blonde _**"do you know who's their father?"** _I shrugged

_"Karl Heinz...?"_ I shivered "_Karl Heinz.. that's his name?"_

**_"Looks like you know. You also have you know that they had different mothers"_** I nodded

_"Shuu told me about it. I know they are half-brothers"_

**"You are right"** said pink-haired **"Karl Heinz had two wives"**

_"Two? But I though he had three"_

**_"Everyone thinks so too"_ **said the blond "**_his wives names are Beatrice and Cordelia"_**

_"Cordelia?"_ I winced _"I think Ayato, Raito and Kanato are her sons, right?"_ they nodded

**_"Yes"_**

_"Also Reiji and Shuu had the same mother"_ the blond smiled

**"They are my sons"**

"Really?" I didn't realize that I cried. My scream caught boys' attention. They stopped talking and looked towards me. But I didn't notice that yet "_and what about Subaru?"_ Beatrice avoided my gaze. The other woman smiled weakly

**"Subaru's my son. My name's Christa. I wasn't Karl Heinz's wife. He raped and then locked me in the tow..."** I cut her off

_"The woman in the tower? You were the woman I saw though the window?"_ Christa blinked surprisingly

**"What are you talking about? Do you know about me?"**

_"Actually I dunno. I just saw you in the dream. That was the day when Shuu first sucked from me"_

**_"So he already did, huh?"_** Beatrice turned her lips into the line

_"Is it ba..."_

"Kairi, who are you talking to?" Azusa's voice interrupted us

"No one" he frowned

"Don't you dare to lie to me. I know you are talking with someone. Who is it?" I looked at Beatrice and Christa, they nodded

"You... you can't see them? They are Christa and Beatrice Sakamakis"

"Sakamakis? You mean... their mothers... the de..." Azusa cut Yuma off

"Kairi, just now are you seeing the dead persons?" he bared teeth

"What do you mean by dead? They aren't dead, right?" I looked at them again

**_"Reiji took the revenge on me"_ **smiled Beatrice weakly

**"I asked Subaru to release me from the tower"** said Christa

"So you really are dead"

**"Just like Cordelia" **added Christa

"And I'm not only see died people but talk with them too?" I shocked "why? How? I feel like I'm Shadow-kissed or something"

"You know about Shadow-kiss?" Ruki grabbed my shoulder and shook me hardly

"It hurts, Ruki!" I yelled at him and jerked back "I...I read about Shadow-kissing in the book. There was the vampire who died by an accident and her friend revived her so she was seeing died persons, ghosts" I explained somehow

_**"That's the truth, Kairi"**_ started Beatrice _**"You really are the Shadow-kissed, the only shadow-kissed in this world"**_ I lost my voice and took idiotic expression

_**"You don't understand, right?"**_ Beatrice sighed _**"You better sit, Hikari"**_ she walked to the sofa and sat

_"Hikari? That's not my name"_

**_"That's you vampire form's name"_**

_"So Kairi is.."_ they nodded

"She said that I am the only Shadow-kissed in this world and my name's Hikari" I told the boys

"I knew that" exclaimed Ruki

"What? How?" Yuma came to me

"We were doubting about it, Kairi. You've some kind of strange power that allows you to move stuffs without touching them. And you are seeing Sakamakis too"

"Are you saying that I was died and someone revived me?" I asked ironically "that's impssible" Kou hit the wall

"It's not, Kairi" he raised the voice

"How do you know? As if you revived me" I chuckled "only God can give people souls and revive them. That kind of thing is impossible for an ordinary people even for the vampires" Christa stood up and came hear me, she stroked my hair

**"Listen to Beatrice. You'll get everything"**

_"Fine"_ I mumbled and sat next to them again _"but before you start, I've the simple question. If I'm the only one Shadow-kissed then why does Yui can see Cordelia?"_

**"Who?"** they asked in unison

"Yui Komori"

_**"You mean Sakamakis' bride?"**_

"No, I mean my elder sister" Ruki's eyes went widen

"Sister?" he exclaimed

"I didn't mention that I've the sister? She's an year older then me" I shrugged "sorry"

_**"Komori Yui..."** _repeated Beatrice **_"was she in the church too?"_** I nodded

_"Just like me but we went in the different churches"_

_**"Who she was seeing?"**_

_"Cordelia... Why?"_ Christa sighed

_**"She's not the Shadow-kissed. Just listen to me and you'll get everything. Your mother, Sakura Komori was pregnant. When your father head that, they married. After 8 months Yui was born. The year passed and four boys joined the church, where your father was working. Their father was visiting them time to time. One day he noticed Sakura and asked her to marry him. When Sakura told him that she was already married, he raped her..."** _Beatrice let me to realize what she said

"That;s how I born? I;m the stranger?" I asked disappointingly

_**"Sakura never wanted to abort it. She kept the child but told the truth to his husband. After one month she was kidnapped by your real father. Sakura was very ill. She was very weak and almost died. Her heart was stopping all the time but she still gave birth. You born and your father's enemy kidnapped you too"**_

**"Kairi, your real name isn't Cross or Komori. Your father's name was Mukami, just like those brothers over here" **

"Huh..?" I goggled eyes and yelled loudly "what a joke?"

**"The man who raped your mother was the vampire and Karl Heinz's number first enemy Sebastian (_A/n: I_ _know it's not his real name but... XD)_ Mukami"** my eyes went blank

_"A..a vampire? Does it mean I'm the half-human, half-vampire? A dhampir? And...and Ruki and the others are my br-brothers?"_ they nodded again

**"To be honest, Karl Heinz's brother Richter kidnapped you. When he realized that you were the dhampir, he sealed you in the humans body. But he forgot something. You not only were dhampir but the shadow-kissed. You born died because of your mother;s illness. When he sealed you, he mentally revived you. The Mukami clan was searching you about weeks and they found yoy somewhere in the forest. Sakura asked Sebastian to release you and she from him. He accepted and returned to your sister's house. Your step-father didn't hate you but neither loved you. When Sakura heard about your ability, she locked you in the room and forbid everything. You were training with her and you accidentally killed her"**

_**"Actually she was already died when you used you power against her"** _added Beatrice

_"So I didn't really kill her"_ Azusa knelt in front of me and wiped my tears away

"What are they telling you?" he asked

"I guess, I know why I'm not hungry anymore" I replied Ruki's old question "I'll explain later, Azusa" I stroked his cheek and smiled gently _"Now about Yui... what had you to say?"_

**_"Before that we should tell you something. Seiji contacted the Vampire Hunters Association and sent you to the church they chose. There people were forced to ignore you so you could train_ freely"**

_"Train?"_ I was confused

**_"In your power. The Association chose you and trained you as the Vanpire Slayer. You mastered everyhting what vampires can"_**

_"And what the Vampire Slayer means?"_

**"You are ranked higher than the vampire hunters. You are suppose to destroy the vampires clans**" I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word

_"So I really am the Assassin? They sent me to Sakamakis to kill all of them while protecting myself?"_ they nodded

**"I know you are shocked but everything what we told you is the truth"** said Christa

_"And what about my vampire self? As I guess I've two personalities in my body"_

**"They didn't know that you were the dhampir. Being the dhampir automatically means that you aren't the member of the Association"**

_"So if I won't kill them, the Association won't come and make me pay?"_

**"Yes"**

_"Thank God! Now please return to Yui"_

**_"In the church, there was kept Cordelia's heart. When her sons killed her, Richter cut her heart before she died. When Yui arrived in the church, they replaced her heart with Cordelia's own. The fact that toy are seeing her with green eyes instead of pink is that"_**

_"What the problem? There must be some problems, right? I feel it"_

**"Her awaking is starting like your" **remarked Christa

_"What awaking?"_

**_"Cordelia will start possessing her body and she'll die"_**replied Beatrice

* * *

**I finished! This is very important chapter as the follower one**

**So please everyone!**

**Don't forget to leave the review if you want to read another chapter too XD**

**I hope this chapter is okay XD**

**Did you like it?**

**#Assassin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Chapter**

_**"Her awaking is starting like your" **__remarked Christa_

_"What awaking?"_

_**"Cordelia will start possessing her body and she'll die"**__replied_ Beatrice

* * *

_"Die? Yui?"_ I cried

**_"I don't want to scare you but yes"_**

_"That's an absurd"_

**"It's not, Kairi"** said Christa **"we are saying the truth"**

"What should I do?" I asked loudly so Mukamis could hear too

**"As I know Subaru gave her his knife"** began Christa

_"Yeah. I saw it too"_

**"You should meet her somehow. Tell her that killing herself to save them isn't available. With that she will only contribute Cordelia to possess her body sooner"**

_"I'll do that as soon as I can, but there's another question..."_ I frowned "_about Kiroy Kishu. How and why did he become the vampire hunter?"_ I sighed

**"We don't know the reason"** I sighed

_"I guess we can find the answer in his past.. but I don't think it has any contact with Sakamakis, right?"_

**_"Who knows? Maybe Richter or Karl Heinz did something to his family"_** said Beatrice

**"Family?" **asked Christa doubtfully

"Now I remembered that his family wasn't visiting him and actually he was never talking about them... Boys, do you know about Kishu's family?" I turned to them "Hey! I asked something!"

"Why aren't you telling her?" dashed Azusa "tell her. She's worth to know"

"Azusa"

"Fine" Yuma turned to me and looked in my eyes "Kairi, Kishu's family was destroyed by the Sakamaki Clan"

"Wh-wha? Karl Heinz did?" I bared teeth. Kou shook the head

"It was Richter"

"That asshole" I shivered from anger

**"Calm down, Kairi, anger can't help you with fighting him"** Christa warned me

"How can I not be angry?" I attacked back "after what he has done to me, to my sister and to Kishu, you are telling me to not be angry? That's the same to tell the fire to not burn!" I jumped up and started yelling. Beatrice took stoic face

**"I understand why are you so upset but that's not a point. Don't forget. the awaking of you and your sister will start soon. It's impossible for her to awake with vampire's powers! The only one is you who can change that"**

_"Change..."_ I repeated "_do you think it sounds easy? I just heard that I'm dhampir, my body's sealed and I've not only human half-sister but vampire half-brothers too! It's not easy to __realize that! Besides I've to __explain thing to them.." _I bit my bottom lip _"I need to think about everything.. It's too much information for one day..."_ I inhaled slowly ad walked over the door but Ruki stopped me_  
_

"Hold on. Kairi, I need to tell you something very serious "I looked at him

"What is it?" I asked tiredly

"You see, that D.N.A. of yours is very similar...with...ours.."

"So?" I tried to sound surprised

"Didn't you realize? Our D.N.A. can't be similar" began Yuma "you are the human and we are the vamp..." I cut him off

"You are wrong..." I remarked simply "I'm not just the human but the half human"

"Wha-what?" murmured Kou

"What do you think why am I the only shadow-kissed in the vampire world? The point is that your father was my father too but we'd different mothers.." and I explained what Beatrice and Christa told me. For some reasons. they refused my decision and didn't allow me to go back in Sakamaki Household...

* * *

"Damnit!" I yelled and punched the wall. I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. It was two weeks that I learned about my identity. I had to return to the Sakamakis but I couldn't because of my brothers

**_"Don't you think you are going crazy"_ **asked internal voice

"Shut the hell up!" I cried at it too "what the hell do you know that gives you permission to tell me something? Actually, who the hell are you?" I kicked the wall again and slid on the floor

_**"I am you"**_

"What are you talking about? Really?" I asked sarcastically and yelled again "don't give me a bullcrap!"

_**"Watch your mouth, Kairi!"**_ the voice commanded

"You know what? I'm very tired from this mess. You tell me 'I am you' like I've any idea who the hell I am. That doesn't make any sense!" I tried to talk calmly

**_"The mess you said. I can't see some kind of mess in this story"_**

"Oh, really?" I grimaced

_**"Hikari Mukami, Sebastian Mukami's only daughter, that's who you are"**_

"That's who you think I am" I corrected "I don't have any wish to have this name"

_**"Do you prefer Komori or Cross?"**_

"Kairi Cross sounds better" I was annoyed already "and you?" the voice sighed "don't you think just because I'n the shadow-kissed, I've to know it by myself"

_"I_**_ thought so"_** I took poker face **_"Actually, I... lied"_** confessed the voice

"Great! Another secret. Don't worry about me, I used to be in this kind of situation" I said ironically

**_"I'm the real Hikari Mukami, sealed in Kairi Cross's body" (1)_**

"What?"

_**"You can to not believe in me"**_

"I already not believe in you"

_**"But why won't you realize that I was with you from the birth? Did you forget my advises?"**_ I felt terrible headache like some forgotten memories were returning

"I...know...you..." I opened eyes and stared into golden eyed girl who looked like exactly me with pink curly hair. She suddenly grinned and held the hand out

"Should I call you Hikari?" she shook the head

_**"I prefer Kyra"**_

"Are you going to disappear as everyone?"

**_"I was, am and will be by your side forever"_** she winked

"You lie again. When your awaking will start Kairi will disappear for sure" I rolled eyes

**_"Why are you so sure?"_**

"Hikari Mukami will possess my body soon. I don't need anything to be so sure about it. It's the same as Yui. We both will disappear.." I murmured

**_"If I wanted you to die, you'd be died now. You are my most important part, I can't just make you disappear"_**

"It'll happen" I repeated stubbornly "it's impossible two souls to share one body"

**_"It's not...we used to be do that about 16 years. Why don't you believe that we can do this again?"_**

"I lost faith in everything already, besides you've to have your own life" I whispered

**_"Why? Because your father isn't your father? Because you family isn't your real family? Or because you aren't who you thought you were? __That's the reason?"_**

"Not only those. Being shadow-kissed, talking with dead persons, not seeing my sister and..." I stopped

**_"And the main, cutting your contact with Shuu you are attached so much"_**

"I'm not attached to no one!" I declined

**_"Then answer me why do you think so much about him?"_** that froze me

"Why?" I repeated "because he...umm...you know...he won't ask... Yui...to...you know what I meant" I mumbled

**_"I've no idea what are you talking about. I didn't get something"_**

"I mean..you were with me when I was living with Sakamakis, right? You should know that he didn't ask Yui to drink from her when I was angry" she smiled

**_"And you think I'll believe this kind of nonsense? Blood! Don't underestimate him, Kairi.. I won't be surprised if there_ _is another bride already"_** I shivered

"It's only 3 weeks..why would they want another prey?"

**_"You are right..Your dhampir blood can't be replaced"_**

"See?" I asked in winning time "i was right"

_**"You weren't. You just love him but don't want to admit it"**_ my jaw dropped

"I hate vampires. Why would I be in love with one from them?"

**_"Oh, yeah and you hate yourself too?! You belong to the vampire world! Realize it already, Kairi!"_** Kyra stood up **_"why won't we visit them?"_** she asked in low tone

"Visit? After what Kishu did for them?" i snarled "he almost killed them and me too... I'm afraid Ayato punished Yui because of me" I jumped up

**_"Ayato didn't let Seiji to take her away. Do you think he'll do something that might hurt her?"_**

"Yes, I still think so! He's sadistic brat!" Kyra bared teeth

**_"Every person changes when they fall in love"_**

"How do you know that, Kyra? You were with me always.. It's not like you fell in love with someone, is it?" I asked doubtfully

_**"You've changed.."**_ she shrugged. My eyes went widen

"I? H-how?"

_**"You were the coldest person in this world. The girl who didn't care about something or someone. The girl who was locked in herself. The girl who possessed inhuman power. Now, look at yourself. You give your to him without hesitate. You learned smile. You protect your sister, even if it costs your life. Do you think that's nothing?"**_

"It sure is something..but I'm not in love.. It's just moth.."

**_"Motherly care?"_** She interrupted **_"you, a caretaker?"_** she laughed "**_another nonsense!"_** she shook the head. I tried to change the subject

"How are we suppose to leave this house?"

**_"We born here. I think we'll think something. So do you want visit your beloved vampire or_**_ not?"_

"I...want,," I whispered "it's just I'm... afraid. Will he be happy when he sees me?"

**_"If you want to have answers, just come and get them"_** said Kyra and winked

* * *

I stood up and carefully opened the door. I examined the corridor and took one step ahead. Kyra gave me a nod and went ahead me. I followed her. I already knew the brick-work of the house so we managed to leave it without bumping into our brothers. When we went outside of the gates, I looked back and thought

_'Forgive me, onii-sans'_

**_"Let's go, Kairi"_** Kyra called out when noticed that I stopped. I sobered and ran to her

"Sorry..."

_**"Hurry up before they'll find us"**_

"Okay, but how are we gonna find the house?"

_**"Don't ask me.. Call out those women and ask them"**_ she cut it

"It's not like I'm the medium or celestial wizard" I protested "I can't summon spirits" Kyra took disappointed face

**_"I thought Vampire Slayers were cool"_**

"Hey! Don't lame me!" I yelled. People around me gave me mysterious look like I was the insane

**_"Don't yell, you know, I can hear your thoughts too so shut up and just think"_** my mouth dropped automatically

**"You can what?"** I was simply shocked **"why didn't you tell me about it earlier"** I gave her deadly glare

**_"You didn't ask me"_** I was gloomy

**"God!" **I thought despairingly **"help me"**

**_"God's already helping you because I'm here"_** grinned Kyra

**"Don't grin at me!"**

_**"Then shut up and think about the way to find that house"**_

**"I'm trying my best"** I glared her again

_**"I can't see that" **_teased Kyra

**"Then sorry for disapp..." **I didn't manage to finish the sentence because O felt terrible pain in the heart. I automatically fell on the knees and held the heart. Kyra stopped

_**"Hikari? What's going on? You okay?"**_

**"We've to hurry"** I ignored the pain and used max speed my ability could give me. With that I was unnoticeable for humans

_'Think, Kairi, hoe can you return there'_

_**"Is it okay to ask someone?"**_ asked Kyra

**"Let's try"** I stopped, rushed to the first passer-by I saw and asked "excuse me for disturbing but I'm new in this town and I'm lost" the woman about 30 smiled gently at me

"It's alright. Do you want to ask something"

"Yes, may I know how can I get in the Sakamaki Household?" the woman's face immediately changed into fear, but she manged to hide it and answered

"Thanks, ma'am, you saved me"

"Take care of yourself" she whispered when I left her. I smiled

"I just want tp see them. I'll be fine"

I'd long way to go but the urge t see him was huge too. The streets and blind alleys couldn't stop me. After some hours I managed to arrive at he well-known house. I leaned the gate and wiped tears

**'I'm home'**

* * *

**(1) Hikari means the Light in Japanese XD**

**Do you like the chapter?**

**I'll try to update the next one tomorrow**

**Don't blame if I wouldn't XD**

**Leave the review and tell me what do you think about the story :3**

**#Assassin**


End file.
